Big Hero Miraculous: Vortex
by pika418
Summary: Sequel to Big Hero Miraculous and BHM One-Shots. Vortex, a villain set on creating a new world order, threatens San Fransokyo. A seemingly innocent visit to the Hamada household turns into the team's toughest mission yet. Failure is not an option, and the fate of Ladybug all depends on pure luck.
1. Chapter 1: Endless Flight

**Here we go! The sequel is finally here! Let's get to it! By the way, tomorrow I start my workshop. I'm not too thrilled about it, I have to memorize and sing two songs in front of people, AND my parents expect me to make friends. They just don't understand that talking to other people for me is basically equivalent to deactivating bombs. Cut the wrong wire, BOOM! End of life as we know it! Why can't everyone in my family just have severe anxiety so they quit expecting me to be a social butterfly like my sister. Oh, and if you didn't read the one-shots, some things may not make sense. To sum things up, Ladybug's powers are acting up and in order to restore them she has to make this huge sacrifice, Avery discovers that Master Fu has given her the Bee Miraculous and she becomes a hero named Apidae, Hiro has nightmares that feel realistic, and a gas bomb transforms Big Hero 6 into young children temporarily.**

 **Track 01: Opening**

 _The day has come for_ **Marinette, Adrien,** _and_ **Avery** _to travel to San Fransokyo. Despite the dark feelings they're all having, they try to brush it aside as they leave their homes carrying suitcases._ **Marinette** _and_ **Avery's** _homes are spotlighted._

 **Track 02: Best Day Ever**

 **Best Day Ever**

 **Avery:**

 **I don't care where my mind has been, this is all that's happening! Oh oh!**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh!**

 **Avery:**

 **You know I can't wait!**

 **Marinette:**

 **To get dressed up, head out the door! Get down on the count of four! I hope**

 **All:**

 **I hope!**

 **Marinette:**

 **I get carried, carried away!**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh!**

 **Avery:**

 **This feeling's gonna go on!**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh!**

 **Marinette:**

 **Perfect as a summer song, like**

 **Both:**

 **Na na na na na na! Na na na na na na! When we're all together, best day ever! Na na na na na na! Na na na na na na! Just keeps getting better! Wish I could stop time in it's place, best day ever!**

 _Lights out on_ **Marinette** _and_ **Avery.** _Spotlights on_ **Adrien** _and_ **Hiro.**

 **Adrien:**

 **Anything is possible, amplified and beautiful! Oh oh!**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh!**

 **Adrien:**

 **In the spotlight's shine!**

 **Hiro:**

 **A dance off with all our friends, and I hope this never ends! You know**

 **All:**

 **You know!**

 **Hiro:**

 **It's the time of, time of our lives!**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh!**

 **Adrien:**

 **Raise your hands up to the sky!**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh!**

 **Hiro:**

 **And turn the volume high, like**

 **Both:**

 **Na na na na na na! Na na na na na na! When we're all together, best day ever! Na na na na na na! Na na na na na na! Just keeps getting better! Wish I could stop time in it's place, best day ever!**

 **All:**

 **Na na na na na na! Na na na na na na! When we're all together, best day ever! Na na na na na na! Na na na na na na! Just keeps getting better! Best day ever! Na na na na na na! Na na na na na na! When we're all together, best day ever! Na na na na na na! Na na na na na na! Just keeps getting better! Best day ever! Na na na na na na! Na na na na na na! When we're all together, best day ever! Na na na na na na! Na na na na na na! Just keeps getting better! Best day ever!**

 **Hiro** _exits, the_ **Marinette** _and_ **Adrien** _board the plane,_ **Avery** _gets into her mom's car._

 **Adrien:** Hey, Marinette! Saved your seat!

 **Marinette:** Thanks. (sits down)

 **Adrien:** So...um, you excited?

 **Marinette:** Yeah, it's gonna be fun.

 **Adrien:** ...

 **Marinette:** ...

 **Adrien:** Plagg told me something very interesting recently.

 **Marinette:** Oh really, what did he tell you?

 **Adrien:** Well, there's this challenge that only a few Miraculous holders are faced with, it involves some sort of sacrifice, and if they complete the challenge, they get an upgrade.

 **Marinette:** Oh, that's interesting...

 **Adrien:** It's actually kind of a funny story how he got on the topic. You see, Hiro wanted to video chat with me in private, so he made me talk to him in the bathroom! And then...well, then, he kind of told me that you've been acting weird, and he had a nightmare that symbolized that you...

 **Marinette:** I know, he told me.

 **Adrien:** Then we put half and half together, and...we know you're gonna take the Hero's Sacrifice Challenge.

 **Marinette:** *sigh* I never wanted you to find out. Anyway, you can't stop me from doing it, no one can, I don't have a choice. I need my Miraculous to work, I want to help you guys out!

 **Adrien:** That challenge might not even happen on our vacation. Besides, by the time we get back home, maybe Master Fu will have found a new Hawk Moth. I say just put all this behind you. We're going all the way to San Fransokyo for a week of fun, after all!

 **Marinette:** You're right, I won't let my emotions get in my way!

 _Meanwhile,_ **Evelyn** _and_ **Avery** _are almost at the Lucky Cat Cafe._

 **Evelyn:** So, what costume did you decide on?

 **Avery:** Ghost Cinderella. Lindsey and Katrina helped me pick it out.

 **Evelyn:** That explains a lot!

 **Avery:** Yeah, they kept arguing between a princess and horror theme, so I said we should just blend them together!

 **Evelyn:** This city is really breathtaking, who says you need to travel the whole world to see Tokyo?

 **Avery:** It's so cool that we live so close, too.

 **Evelyn** _pulls into the driveway,_ **Avery** _gets out of the car._

 **Avery:** Bye mom!

 **Evelyn:** Bye sweetie! (closes the car door, drives away) What the heck did I just do?

 **Avery:** (looking around) Whoa, it's like I just walked right into Zenith! (enters cafe)

 **Cass:** Avery! You're here already! Hiro's been talking about you all morning!

 **Hiro:** Well, not ALL morning...just, um, hi!

 **Avery:** Hey! Ok, let's go upstairs, I have to show you something!

 **Hiro:** Sure, follow me.

 **Hiro** _and_ **Avery** _walk upstairs and enter_ **Hiro's** _bedroom._ **Avery** _closes the door._

 **Avery:** So, yesterday you said I should just sit back, right?

 **Hiro:** Avery, I already told you, I'm not letting you risk yourself. I already like you the way you are, you don't need to do anything to impress me.

 **Avery:** Yeah, well, you're gonna really like this! (opens bag) You can come out now!

 **Peeka:** (flies out) Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick. That car ride went on forever! *gasps* You're THE Hiro? Oh my gosh, Avery obsesses over you constantly!

 **Avery:** Seriously? Can you keep anything a secret?

 **Hiro:** A Kwami?

 **Avery:** Yep, when I got home from Paris and unpacked, I found this fancy comb in my suitcase. Master Fu apparently slipped it in my luggage when no one was looking, so now, I'm Apidae!

 **Hiro:** Aves, why didn't you tell me this sooner? This is great! I mean, we're gonna need all the help we can get, how many missions have you been on?

 **Avery:** I lost count after twenty. I mean, I haven't actually fought any supervillains yet, but I've been busting tons of criminals!

 **Hiro:** So, Avery obsesses over me constantly?

 **Peeka:** I can't find a time when the girl doesn't burst into song about how amazing you are, she even writes them down!

 **Avery:** Don't ask her questions, she will literally blabber on for eternity.

 **Hiro:** Hey, I think it's kinda sweet you write songs about me.

 **Avery:** Oh, you don't think it's stalkerish? Then blabber on, Peeka!

 **Peeka:** Yesterday Avery set her yearbook on fire! She was all "Burn, Jewel, burn! Feel the heat, Chris, feel the heat!"

 **Hiro:** That I didn't need to know.

 **Avery:** Yeah, we don't need to hear anymore.

 **Hiro:** So, did you bring one of those songs with you?

 **Avery:** Yes, actually.

 **(A/N: This is not an original song, I just thought it would be cute if in the story universe, Avery wrote it. Just thought I should mention that I didn't write it.)**

 **Track 03: The Only Exception**

 **The Only Exception**

 **Avery:**

 **When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.**

 **But darling, you are, the only exception. You are, the only exception. You are, the only exception. You are, the only exception.**

 **Maybe I know, somewhere, deep in my soul, that love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness.**

 **Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well you are, the only exception. You are, the only exception. You are, the only exception. You are, the only exception!**

 **I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here! I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up, leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream! Oh oh oh ohhh!**

 **You are, the only exception. You are, the only exception. You are, the only exception. You are, the only exception.**

 **You are, the only exception. You are, the only exception. You are, the only exception. You are, the only exception.**

 **And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.**

 **Hiro:** Wow, how did you come up with that?

 **Avery:** Songwriting's always just come easily to me. All I need is some time alone to think, and a song just forms from there.

 **Hiro:** That is really impressive. Oh! I think my friends are, here, let's go downstairs and introduce everyone to Peeka!

 **Avery:** I wonder when Marinette and Adrien are gonna get here.

 **Marinette:** This flight is endless!

 **Adrien:** I know, I wish they had entertainment on here or something.

 **Marinette:** Is it just me, or is has this entire trip been way too quiet?

 **Adrien:** Now that you mention it, it's been really quiet.

 _A scream is heard from the other side of the plane._

 **Adrien:** This could be three things: a natural disaster, a planned attack, or...(opens his bag, **Plagg** is gone) Plagg.

 **Pilot:** This flight will have to make an emergency stop, there's a strange flying animal loose in the kitchen.

 **Marinette:** We'd better get back there.

 **Adrien:** Let's hurry. Why'd he have to do this now? Couldn't he have at least waited until we got to San Fransokyo to cause trouble?

 **Flight Attendant:** Please remain seated, we're landing soon.

 **Adrien:** No, you see, that's my cat back there, I'll go get him, we don't need to land!

 **Flight Attendant:** First of all, this plane doesn't allow pets. Second of all, your cat is already being taken care of.

 **Adrien:** What? No! Please, let me have him back, I promise I'll control him for the rest of the flight!

 **Marinette:** Oh my gosh! Ladybug is on the plane everyone! Ladybug, right here! (whispers) Adrien, go now!

 **Passenger:** Where's Ladybug?

 **Marinette:** I think I saw her head to first class!

 _A large crowd heads to first class while_ **Adrien** _sneaks into the kitchen. Some workers on the plane are looking for_ **Plagg.**

 **Worker:** Kid, you can't be back here.

 **Adrien:** I was just looking for my pet, I'm really sorry for everything, I didn't know this plane didn't allow pets.

 **Worker:** Wait a second, you're Adrien Agreste!

 **Adrien:** Yeah.

 **Worker:** Your father, he was Hawk Moth!

 **Adrien:** Yeah.

 **Worker:** Aw man, I am so sorry, I didn't recognize you! I'm so gonna get fired for this, but, since you've been through so much, and you're such a huge celebrity, I'll make an exception. Let's go find that cat.

 **Adrien:** I think I know where he is. (opens container of camembert, **Plagg** is sleeping inside it) Yep, it figures.

 **Worker:** I'll go tell the pilot to take off again. Make sure you control that little guy, if I get busted for not taking him to the pound AND lying about it, I'm history!

 **Adrien:** There shouldn't be any more problems tonight. I hope. (takes his seat)

 **Marinette:** Did you get him back?

 **Adrien:** Yep, he's fine! The worker even helped me find him since I'm apparently super famous.

 **Marinette:** Well, you are, I mean, you're a former teen model who's father went from greatest fashion designer in the world to supervillain.

 **Adrien:** *sigh* I still can't believe it. I just don't understand why father would do this.

 **Marinette:** Did you ever ask him?

 **Adrien:** No, I never really talked to him much, he was always so busy with his "work."

 **Passenger:** Hey! You said Ladybug was in first class!

 **Marinette:** Did you think I was talking about the superhero? I meant there was a ladybug in first class! Silly me!

 **Passenger:** I should've known. (sits down)

 **Adrien:** Nice cover-up.

 **Marinette:** If you needed some more time, I might've transformed and slipped back there.

 **Adrien:** Still, everyone bought it. The rest of this trip should be a breeze!

 **Marinette:** (looks out the window) We're here!

 **Adrien:** See what I mean?

 **Marinette:** Whoa, check this place out! I bet you could see it from space at night.

 **Adrien:** Look at all the cool statues.

 **Pilot:** Our flight will be landing in one minute.

 **Marinette:** I can't wait!

 **Marinette** _and_ **Adrien** _exit the airport together and take in the sights._

 **Adrien:** Beautiful, isn't it?

 **Marinette:** Yeah, I feel like this place is calling my name, like I'm surrounded by magic!

 **Adrien:** We should probably head to the Lucky Cat Cafe.

 **Marinette:** Actually, before we go, I want to capture this place forever! (snaps a picture of a group of skyscrapers with glowing bright screens with advertisements on them)

 **Adrien:** Look over there! A boardwalk! (points to a ferris wheel, the lights forming the shape of a large red heart.)

 **Marinette:** We should go check it out some time this week. But for now, (puts her arm around **Adrien** and takes their picture in front of the ferris wheel, talking to herself) My first picture of Adrien with me legit in it!

 **Adrien:** What?

 **Marinette:** Uh, we look great! I guess we should go now!

 _They enter the cafe._

 **Hiro:** There you guys are! It's a minute to midnight!

 **Marinette:** It is? I guess we just lost track of time. We were too busy sightseeing!

 **Adrien:** We all have to check out that boardwalk together, I've never been to one!

 **Avery:** Not even as a kid?

 **Adrien:** I might've went once with my mom, but it was so long ago I barely remember it.

 **Hiro:** Follow us upstairs, Avery's got a surprise!

 **Adrien:** It's a new Funko Pop!, I'm sure of it.

 **Marinette:** Maybe it isn't this time.

 **Avery** _closes the door behind them._

 **Avery:** Peeka, you can come out now!

 **Adrien:** Never mind, she got a Pokemon.

 **Peeka:** Hi!

 **Marinette:** No...that's a Kwami! But how?

 **Peeka:** Master Fu sensed she would make a good Apidae!

 **Marinette:** Oh, so you're my replacement?

 **Avery:** What? No way! We need you! I'm still a newbie! (to **Peeka** ) I'm not her replacement, am I?

 **Peeka:** No.

 **Avery:** Good!

 **Adrien:** Speaking of Kwamis, I'd better check on mine. Plagg got loose on the flight over here. (opens camembert container) Whew! Still sleeping. (closes)

 **Hiro:** *yawn* I think that makes two of us.

 **Marinette:** Wait, what about those crazy dreams?

 **Hiro:** I've got you guys and Baymax here, how bad could it be?

 **Avery:** That's it? We're all just going to sleep? But I'm not even tired yet!

 **Hiro:** You chugged down Mountain Dew so you could stay up all night again?

 **Avery:** I'm always super tired, and I thought you guys would be more active!

 **Marinette:** I'm not that tired.

 **Adrien:** I could stay up a little later.

 **Hiro:** You two have no idea what you're getting into. I wish you luck.

 **Avery:** Yeah! We've got Player 2 and Player 3 right here! You have one minute to choose your weapons before we battle! (grabs pillow)

 **Marinette:** (grabs her bag of clothes)

 **Adrien:** (takes off his shoes and puts them on his hands)

 **Avery:** Get into starting positions! Next game starts in 3, 2, 1, fight! Yaaaaa! (swings pillow) Really, Adrien? You picked shoes? Everyone knows shoes are the weakest weapon, and you aren't even using them right!

 **Adrien:** I never played this before!

 **Marinette:** (sneaks up behind **Avery** and hits her with the bag)

 **Avery:** I'm down! (lies on the floor)

 **Adrien:** Uh, I've got shoes and I know how to use them?

 **Marinette:** (hits with bag)

 **Adrien:** I'm down! (lies on the floor)

 **Avery:** Player 2 is our new champion! Any challengers?

 **Adrien:** No thanks, I'm good down here.

 **Avery:** I guess I'll take on Player 2! 3, 2,

 **Marinette:** I surrender! You know, I'm suddenly really tired!

 **Adrien:** Me too, let's just sleep!

 **Avery:** Fine.

 **Hiro:** What'd I tell you?

 **Marinette:** You were right, we were wrong, blah blah blah.

 **And there you have it! The first chapter of Vortex! This one was fun to write, I can't wait to finish the rest of it!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Boardwalk

**Next chapter coming up!**

 _Early the next morning, everyone except_ **Hiro** _wakes up._

 **Marinette:** I'm gonna be late for school!

 **Avery:** School's over.

 **Marinette:** Oh, right!

 **Adrien:** I don't think I've ever slept in so long.

 **Avery:** I'd better wake up Hiro, he looks like a dreaming dog in a viral video, I mean look, he's even sleep-running! (wakes up)

 **Hiro:** No! Oh, it's just you guys. Whew! That was a close one!

 **Marinette:** What hap-

 **Hiro:** Trust me, you don't want to know!

 **Adrien:** Ok, what's first?

 **Hiro:** The party doesn't start until tonight, so I say, to the boardwalk!

 **Marinette:** Yay! I've gotta show you these pictures from last night when we first got off the plane!

 **Avery:** Aww! You and Adrien in front of the heart ferris wheel! I'd ship it!

 **Hiro:** I'd ship it twice!

 **Adrien:** Ha, looks like we're a ship now!

 **Marinette:** I knew it!

 _All laugh and exit. The four meet up with_ **Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred,** _and_ **Gogo** _at the boardwalk._

 **Honey Lemon:** Marinette! You made it!

 **Marinette:** Yeah, we were running late, the flight had to make an emergency stop.

 **Wasabi:** Why? What happened?

 **Adrien:** Plagg.

 **Plagg:** Hey, that plane had some good food!

 **Tikki:** Were there cookies?

 **Plagg:** Yep, tons! But my all time favorite had to be the...

 **All:** Camembert.

 **Marinette:** People at 2:00, hide, Tikki!

 **Adrien:** You too, Plagg!

 **Hiro:** What should we do first?

 **All except Avery:** Rides!

 **Avery:** Arcade!

 **Hiro:** Rides it is! Let's go!

 **Avery:** (to herself) Well, no problem, as long as we don't go on any...

 **Fred:** Rollercoasters!

 **Avery:** This isn't happening.

 **Avery** _has a flashback to her first time on a rollercoaster._

 **Avery and Katrina:** We're finally tall enough!

 **Lindsey:** You guys are gonna love it! And look, the first car has three empty seats waiting for us!

 **Katrina:** Yay!

 **Avery:** Can't wait!

 _The three girls sit in the three-seated front car together._

 **Lindsey:** I love this one, it's my favorite coaster ever!

 **Avery:** It's starting! Hold on, everybody, this is gonna be great!

 _The cars climb up the seemingly endless first hill._

 **Katrina:** Here we go!

 _The coaster plummets down the track._

 **Lindsey:** YEAH!

 **Katrina:** WHEE!

 **Avery:** AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Katrina:** YOU SURE ARE GETTING INTO IT!

 **Avery:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Lindsey:** AWESOME, RIGHT?

 **Avery:** IT FEELS LIKE DEATH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Lindsey:** HEY, RIDE MANAGER DUDE, SHE WANTS TO GET OFF!

 **Katrina:** I DON'T THINK HE HEARD YOU! SCREAM LOUDER, AVERY!

 **Avery:** NO PROBLEM!

 **Lindsey:** HEY JERK, GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND LET MY FRIEND OFF THE RIDE! SHE'S ONLY EIGHT!

 **Avery:** YOU'RE SEVEN, LINDSEY!

 **Lindsey:** SO? YOU'RE STILL YOUNG! Oh, it's stopping.

 **Katrina:** You ok?

 **Avery:** Don't...don't talk about it.

 **Evelyn:** How was the ride?

 **Lindsey:** Fun, but...

 **Avery:** Oh...

 **Katrina:** Not for everyone.

 **Lindsey:** I feel so bad about this. Come on, I'm winning you a Webkinz.

 **Avery:** You don't have to.

 **Lindsey:** No, you're getting a Webkinz. (pulls out wallet) Let's do this!

 _Back to present day._

 **Avery:** Aw man, where's Mr. WiggleFloof when you need him?

 **Adrien:** Come on, Avery, before the line gets too long!

 **Avery:** *gulps* Coming.

 **Adrien:** I've never been so excited in my life!

 **Avery:** I remember my first rollercoaster. I felt the same way.

 **Adrien:** Everything ok?

 **Avery:** Yeah. Great.

 **Adrien:** No, it's not.

 **Avery:** What do you mean?

 **Adrien:** I'm kinda scared.

 **Avery:** Oh thank God! My first ride was a living nightmare! But, don't let my fear stop you.

 **Adrien:** Honestly, I didn't want to go to begin with, but I knew that if I refused, they would probably drag me on.

 **Hiro:** Aren't you two coming?

 **Avery:** Nah, the rides here look pretty lame, we're hitting the arcade!

 **Hiro:** Oh, ok. I guess we'll meet you there!

 **Avery:** Have fun!

 **Adrien:** "Pretty lame?"

 **Avery:** I could've said we're both scared little babies, but I went down the opposite road. Besides, it's not like they're gonna find a ride more extreme than that coaster to drag us on!

 **Adrien:** (pointing to a ride that has two rapidly spinning arms with rapid spinning individual cars 30 feet above ground level) What about that?

 **Avery:** Hope our friends don't notice it and make a run for it!

 _They both run to the arcade._

 **Marinette:** That was so cool! Too bad Adrien wasn't here. Where is he, anyway?

 **Hiro:** He went off with Avery. Apparently the rides here aren't thrilling enough for them.

 **Gogo:** I bet they went on that ride! (points to the ride **Adrien** saw earlier)

 **Fred:** Even I wouldn't go on that one!

 **Honey Lemon:** Let's go watch!

 **Adrien:** Uh, problem!

 **Avery:** What's wrong?

 **Adrien:** Gogo thinks we went on that thing! And now everyone's going over there, expecting to see us on the ride!

 **Avery:** There's only one thing we can do, we'll have to beat them there...and go on it.

 **Adrien:** How?

 **Avery:** By using my powers! Time to transform!

 **Track 04: Stripes On**

 **Avery:** Peeka, Stripes On! (transforms into Apidae)

 **Apidae:** Let's fly! Super Wings! (sprouts wings)

 **Adrien:** Wings?

 **Apidae:** Hold on tight and don't look down! (grabs onto Adrien, takes off)

 **Adrien:** Whoa!

 **Apidae:** If you can't handle this, maybe we should just skip the ride!

 **Adrien:** No, I actually love it! This is amazing!

 **Apidae:** There it is. You ready?

 **Adrien:** Let's get this overwith.

 **Apidae** _lands and lets go of_ **Adrien** _and transforms back into_ **Avery.** _They enter the ride._

 **Avery:** It's not too late to change your mind, if you want to.

 **Adrien:** Nah, I'm not scared. You?

 **Avery:** Pff, no way!

 _The ride starts._ **Both** _scream._

 **Hiro:** Hey look, there they are!

 **Marinette:** Wow, if I were on that thing, I'd be screaming my head off! The're totally silent, they almost look bored!

 **Avery:** DO YOU THINK THEY HEAR OUR TERROR?

 **Adrien:** THE WIND'S TOO STRONG, THEY CAN'T HEAR A THING, LUCKY FOR US! (the ride spins faster) NEVERMIND!

 **Gogo:** Those two are extreme and hardcore. I'm impressed!

 **Avery:** I WANNA GO HOME!

 **Wasabi:** Compared to this, that rollercoaster WAS lame!

 **Adrien:** WE SHOULD'VE RODE THE ROLLERCOASTER!

 **Avery:** It's slowing down.

 **Adrien:** I can't move. Or breathe. Or exist.

 **Avery:** Same here.

 **Ride Manager:** Kids, you gotta get off.

 **Both** _run off the ride._

 **Marinette:** Hey daredevils! I can't believe you went on that death trap!

 **Both:** Neither can we.

 **Gogo:** So, who's up for the arcade?

 **Avery:** You are my savior!

 **Gogo:** Thanks?

 _Later, the eight head back to the Lucky Cat Cafe._

 **Hiro:** So, you weren't even a little scared?

 **Avery:** Maybe a little, but let's just forget about it, I've gotta get my gown and ghost makeup on.

 **Hiro:** Wait, what are you being again?

 **Avery:** Ghost Cinderella. What about you?

 **Hiro:** The Phantom of the Opera.

 **Avery:** Squee! If I had known I would've went as Christine!

 **Marinette:** It looks like we have...an hour to get ready!?

 **Will they be able to make it to the party in time? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Black Cat

**Here we go, next chapter! While it's kind of cutting into me not having a life, I'm really loving my workshop. I wish I had more time to write and catch Pokemon at the park with my sister, (we caught Pokemon Go fever!) but I'm slightly less awkward, and I already know a good amount of my future classmates. After these two weeks are up, my chapters will come out way faster. It is becoming a challenge, so far I'm only halfway through my math homework, read the first four chapters of my first novel, and haven't even started my science project, but I refuse to give up until after I've finished what I've started. Got less than four hours to get started, so time to get to it!**

 **crystal ladybug one of your songs made it in the chapter! I won't do all of them, since I already have some songs in mind for future chapters, and other suggestions may come in.**

 _The team enters all dressed up in costume, except for_ **Baymax,** _who just went as himself._ **Marinette** _is wearing a flowing red gown with a matching masquerade mask,_ **Adrien** _is cosplaying Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist,_ **Honey Lemon** _is dressed as Flora from Winx Club,_ **Fred** _is wearing his mascot costume,_ **Gogo** _is wearing a simple black and white dress,_ **Wasabi** _went with a ninja costume, and_ **Hiro** _and_ **Avery** _are the Phantom of the Opera and Ghost Cinderella, respectively._

 **Marinette:** Whoa, this place is really decked out!

 **Fred:** I told you you'd stand out if you didn't wear a costume!

 **Gogo:** I at least got dressed up.

 **Wasabi:** Look over there, that kid's dressed as Cat Noir.

 **Hiro:** Really? Oh wow, he kinda looks like you too, Adrien!

 **Adrien:** Him? No way! I'm way better looking than that guy!

 **Avery:** Just don't attack him with alchemy! I might decide to haunt this royal ball!

 **Honey Lemon:** Yeah, or I'll wrap you up in vines!

 **Adrien:** (laughs) That guy is kinda creepy, though.

 **Marinette:** I know, right?

 **Fred:** Major creep vibe.

 **Marinette:** I'm going over to the buffet table, anyone wanna come?

 **Hiro:** Maybe later.

 **Honey Lemon:** I'm not that hungry yet.

 **Marinette:** See you in a few minutes! (bumps into **Black Cat** ) Oh! Sorry!

 **Black Cat:** It's no problem.

 **Marinette:** Nice Cat Noir costume, where'd you get it? Did you make it?

 **Black Cat:** Something like that. You remind me of someone I know.

 **Marinette:** I do?

 **Black Cat:** Yes, you must be the one. Would you dance with me?

 **Marinette:** I really need to get back to my friends.

 **Black Cat:** Please? Just one dance.

 **Marinette:** Well...ok, I guess if it's just one time.

 **Adrien:** What is she doing!? Why is she dancing with that wannabe!?

 **Honey Lemon:** I don't know, maybe he liked her mask?

 **Adrien:** He'd better back off.

 **Black Cat:** I've always dreamed of meeting you.

 **Marinette:** You...have?

 **Black Cat:** Yes, and you're even more beautiful in person.

 **Marinette:** Thanks.

 **Black Cat** _tries to kiss her._ **Marinette** _him back._

 **Marinette:** What do you think you're doing!? It was nice meeting you and all, but I have a boyfriend, and you can't just try and kiss me the second we meet!

 **Black Cat:** Just once, once is all I need.

 **Marinette:** I said I'd dance with you, that's it, goodbye. (walks away)

 **Black Cat:** Fine! Be that way! I'll just have to use force! (extends staff, tries to hit **Adrien** )

 **Adrien:** Who is this guy?

 **Marinette:** I don't know, but we need to take him down! Time to transform!

 **Track 05: Spots On**

 **Marinette:** Tikki, Spots On! (transforms into **Ladybug** )

 **Track 06: Claws Out**

 **Adrien:** Plagg, Claws Out! (transforms into **Cat Noir** )

 **Track 07: Immortals (Transformation Sequence Instrumental)**

 **Hiro:** Big Hero 1!

 **Gogo:** Big Hero 2!

 **Wasabi:** Big Hero 3!

 **Honey Lemon:** Big Hero 4!

 **Fred:** Big Hero 5!

 **Baymax:** Big Hero 6.

 **Ladybug:** Wait, where's Apidae?

 **Apidae:** (runs in) Why'd you guys transform out in the open? I went out back so no one would see me!

 **Cat Noir:** Whoops.

 **Black Cat:** So, you're the Cat Noir from this universe. I hope you realize that this is your final battle, kitty.

 **Cat Noir:** What do you mean?

 **Black Cat:** Don't waste your time asking questions. You should be thanking me for destroying you before you have to face Vortex.

 **Hiro** _shudders at the name._

 **Fred:** We'll do whatever it takes to defeat you, Copycat!

 **Ladybug:** We already fought a villain named Copycat.

 **Fred:** Aw man, I already had that name picked out!

 **Black Cat:** You can call me Black Cat, not that it matters. Now, I for one, am not a guy who likes to fight. All I ask for is a kiss from Ladybug.

 **Ladybug:** I still don't get it.

 **Black Cat:** Where I come from, the cat Miraculous has a curse placed on it. 'He who wears the ring may never remove it unless kissed by Luck herself, until then, only bad luck he shall have.' Break my curse and I'll leave you all alone.

 **Ladybug:** Why couldn't you just get the Ladybug from your world to break it?

 **Black Cat:** She was too stubborn. Besides, Vortex promised me that he would send me to a place where I would have a better life.

 **Gogo:** We're not buying it, we'll never help you!

 **Black Cat:** Have it your way.

 _Big Hero Miraculous begins to fight back against_ **Black Cat.**

 **Track 08: Welcome to the Masquerade**

 **Welcome to the Masquerade**

 **Cat Noir:**

 **We've got the fire, who's got the matches? Take a look around at the sea of masks, and come one, come all, welcome to the grand ball, where the strong run for cover and the weak stand tall!**

 **Ladybug:**

 **I'm not one to scatter ashes, but there's some things that melt the plastic! Try and dig down deeper if you can! I'm not afraid! I'm not ashamed! I'm not to blame! Welcome to the masquerade!**

 **Apidae:**

 **I'm not ashamed! I'm not afraid! I'm not okay! Welcome to the masquerade!**

 **All:**

 **Masquerade!**

 **Apidae:**

 **Welcome to the masquerade!**

 **All:**

 **Masquerade!**

 **Hiro:**

 **We've got the power, who's got the action? Break it down til there's nothing but a mere fraction! Out of the fire, rise from the ashes, reject your doubt and release the passion!**

 **Wasabi:**

 **Let's get on it, believe if you want it, step into the realm where the real ones flaunt it! Come back, rewind, another time on it, reach out, take that, but now step on it!**

 **Honey Lemon:**

 **I'm not one to scare the masses, but there's some things that melt the plastic! Try and dig down deeper if you can! I'm not afraid! I'm not ashamed! I'm not to blame! Welcome to the masquerade!**

 **Gogo:  
**

 **I'm not ashamed! I'm not afraid! I'm not okay! Welcome to the masquerade!**

 **All:**

 **Masquerade!**

 **Gogo:**

 **Welcome to the masquerade!**

 **All:**

 **Masquerade!**

 **Ladybug:**

 **I'm not afraid.**

 **Fred:**

 **I'm not ashamed.**

 **Apidae:**

 **I'm not to blame.**

 **Hiro:**

 **Welcome to the masquerade.**

 **Gogo:**

 **I'm not ashamed.**

 **Honey Lemon:**

 **I'm not afraid.**

 **Wasabi:**

 **I'm not okay.**

 **Cat Noir:**

 **Welcome to the masquerade! Welcome to the masquerade! Welcome to the masquerade!**

 **Fred:**

 **I'm not one to scatter ashes, but there's some things that melt the plastic! Try and dig down deeper if you can!**

 **Group 1:**

 **I'm not afraid! I'm not ashamed! I'm not to blame! Welcome to the masquerade!**

 **Group 2:**

 **I'm not ashamed! I'm not afraid! I'm not okay! Welcome to the masquerade!**

 **Group 1:**

 **Masquerade!**

 **Group 2:**

 **Welcome to the masquerade!**

 **Group 1:**

 **Masquerade!**

 **Ladybug** _trips_ **Black Cat** _and pins him to the ground, she tries to pull off his ring._

 **Ladybug:** Why won't it come off!?

 **Black Cat:** I told you, it can't be taken off unless you kiss me! (leans in)

 **Ladybug:** (slams his head on the floor and runs) How do we deal with this jerk?

 **Wasabi:** Maybe we could...

 **Black Cat:** Cataclysm!

 **Wasabi:** Get out of here!

 _The team runs outside and they all transform back. The scene changes to a dark warehouse._ **Black Cat** _enters._

 **Vortex:** I told you to bring me the boy, where is he?

 **Black Cat:** I was just trying to break my curse.

 **Vortex:** Forget about the stupid curse! I want that Hiro kid here, he's the one missing piece to my success. You go out there, and don't fail me this time, or I'll send you right back home! Understand?

 **Black Cat:** Yes, master.

 **Here we go! Even though today was crazy, I still finished this chapter at a reasonable time! Ok, I have the perfect song for a future chapter thanks to my workshop! It's perfection, I've never been so happy about going to school in my entire life! I'm learning new songs, perfecting some old favorites, I honestly thought I was gonna hate it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fear in the Park

**Yay! Chapter 4!**

 **Avery:** I still can't believe that guy tried to kiss you.

 **Marinette:** And when I refused, he went after Adrien! Besides, I doubt he was telling the truth, he probably expected me to be his pity girlfriend.

 **Hiro:** I still don't get it, how did he know you were Ladybug?

 **Adrien:** Also, why doesn't alternate reality Cat Noir look nothing like me?

 **Hiro:** He looks kinda similar.

 **Avery:** Yeah, a little bit.

 **Adrien:** Ugh.

 **Avery:** Anyway, I might have an idea why. I saw this on The Flash.

 **Marinette:** There she goes again!

 **Avery:** Hey, this might be helpful! So, Barry Allan on Earth 1 is The Flash, but on Earth 2, he doesn't have any powers. This Black Cat guy isn't Adrien. That also means that the Ladybug from his world isn't Marinette. How he knew you were the Ladybug in this dimension, I think your choice of costume might have to do with it. While we were fighting him yesterday, he dropped this picture of Ladybug, and look, the mask you were wearing looks almost exactly like the one she's wearing.

 **Marinette:** You're right, that's not me, but this DOES look like her mask!

 **Adrien:** She's sort of pretty.

 **Marinette** _glares at him._

 **Adrien:** Well, if you can dance with some evil version of me...

 **Marinette:** You think I LIKED dancing with him? He kept stepping on my feet every five seconds! He was all "You look so beautiful" and then I would just howl in pain! They're still kinda sore from last night, ow.

 **Baymax:** Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.

 **Marinette:** Oh, I didn't mean to activate you, my feet are just a little pink from the "amazingly talented" Black Cat stepping on them.

 **Hiro:** Let's just forget about Black Cat for now, anyone wanna go to the park?

 **Avery:** I'll come!

 **Marinette:** I think I'll stay here for now, I'm exhausted from last night.

 **Adrien:** I know, *yawn* right?

 **Hiro:** Ha ha, we'll catch up with you later, then!

 **Hiro** _and_ **Avery** _exit._

 **Marinette:** *sigh* I'm worried.

 **Adrien:** About what?

 **Marinette:** What Black Cat was saying yesterday, about Vortex. Who was he talking about?

 **Adrien:** I doubt a guy would turn evil just because you wouldn't kiss him, I'm sure Vortex must be the true villain. The real question is, what is he planning?

 **Marinette:** I don't know. Hiro's dreams, the Hero's Sacrifice Challenge...

 **Adrien:** Trust me, you won't have to take it, and even if you do, I know you'll handle it and reach that power-up. Vortex has nothing to do with your fate, and neither does Black Cat.

 _Downstairs,_ **Cass** _is working at the cafe, taking customers' orders._

 **Cass:** Welcome to the Lucky Cat Cafe, can I help you?

 **Felix:** I'll just have a cup of tea, thanks.

 **Marinette** _and_ **Adrien** _walk downstairs._

 **Cass:** Why didn't you go out with Hiro and Avery?

 **Marinette:** We decided to stay here, we're all partied out from last night!

 **Felix:** You were at the San Fransokyo Costume Party too?

 **Adrien:** Yep! What costume did you wear?

 **Felix:** I was the panda bear.

 **Marinette:** That was you? Wow, it was so funny when you started break-dancing in the middle of the room!

 **Felix:** I actually made the suit myself, believe it or not.

 **Adrien:** That must've been hard to make.

 **Felix:** It wasn't that hard, actually, I've been sewing since a young age.

 **Marinette:** Really? Me too!

 **Cass:** Here's your tea. You know, I recognize you from somewhere.

 **Felix:** You do?

 **Cass:** Yeah, I feel like I've met you before, but I just can't figure out where and when. What's your name?

 **Felix:** It's Felix.

 **Cass:** That's it! You were one of Hiro's friends from kindergarten, then he got bumped up to third grade and you lost touch.

 **Felix:** Oh! You're his aunt!

 **Cass:** I wish he was home, he'll be so excited when I tell him you came here.

 **Felix:** Where is Hiro?

 **Cass:** He went to the park.

 **Felix:** Maybe I'll drop by.

 **Felix** _exits the cafe and walks to the park._

 **Hiro:** So then, I taught Baymax karate, and then I showed him how to get gummy bears out of a vending machine!

 **Avery:** I gotta remember that the next time I'm craving gummy bears!

 **Felix:** Hey Hiro!

 **Hiro:** Oh, hey, I'm sorry, who are you?

 **Felix:** It's me, Felix, remember?

 **Hiro:** Whoa, the Felix from kindergarten? Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in forever! So, you're gonna be a high school sophomore now?

 **Felix:** Junior, actually. You're in college now, right?

 **Hiro:** Yeah, I go to SFIT.

 **Felix:** Cool! Does Tadashi go there too?

 **Hiro:** He...used to.

 **Felix:** Huh?

 **Avery:** Tadashi, he ran into a fire, and there was an explosion.

 **Felix:** Oh, I'm so sorry.

 **Hiro:** I miss him like crazy, but I'm managing on my own.

 **Felix:** I have to go home now, see you around.

 **Hiro and Avery:** Bye.

 **Marinette:** So, did he come yet?

 **Hiro:** You just missed him. Wait, how did you know Felix was coming?

 **Adrien:** Your aunt recognized him, he was at the cafe before.

 **Hiro:** He just went home, I think I might have put him in an awkward place when we told him what happened to Tadashi.

 **Marinette:** (hugs **Hiro** ) Everything's alright. It's a painful topic, I know.

 **Hiro:** Thanks, Marinette. I'm still kind of down. I just...I can't seem to go a week where Tadashi doesn't come up in conversations. I feel like he's all anyone talks about nowadays, and I have no idea why.

 **Black Cat** _is hiding behind a statue, communicating with_ **Vortex** _using an earpiece._

 **Black Cat:** I found Hiro, but Ladybug and Cat Noir just showed up in their civilian forms. Plus Apidae's been with him the whole time.

 **Vortex:** Just don't fail me this time! And remember: my plan comes before your own, so don't even try to make a move on Ladybug until I have that boy in my hands.

 **Black Cat:** Just give me some more time, I need to wait for those Miraculous-wielding-maniacs to leave him alone. (takes out ear piece, turns off) Sorry Vortex, but I've lived with this bad luck for long enough! Wait, where is she going?

 **Marinette** _takes_ **Adrien's** _hand and they walk around the park._ **Black Cat** _watches them angrily._

 **Marinette:** You know, not too long ago, I was under the impression that I needed to be Ladybug in order to help others, but you were right, Marinette's pretty powerful!

 **Adrien:** What'd I say? You always manage to make people feel better.

 _The two smile and gaze into each others' eyes._ **Black Cat** _gags._

 **Black Cat:** What does she even see in him?

 **Marinette:** I don't know if I've ever told you this before, but you mean the world to me, Adrien.

 **Black Cat:** He's ruining my plans! If I don't get that kiss, I think I might just explode! Why won't she just cooperate and do what she's told?

 **Track 09: My Eyes**

 **My Eyes**

 **Black Cat:**

 **Any dolt with half a brain, can see that human kind has gone insane, to the point where I don't know if I'll upset the status quo if I throw poison in the water main. Listen close to everybody's heart, and hear that breaking sound. Hopes and dreams are shattering apart, and crashing to the ground! I cannot believe my eyes! How the world's filled with filth and lies! But it's plain to see, evil inside of me, is on the rise!**

 **Marinette:**

 **Look around, we're living with the lost and found. Just when you feel you've almost drowned, you find yourself on solid ground and you believe there's good in everybody's heart, keep it safe and sound. With hope, you can do your part, to turn a life around! I cannot believe my eyes! Is the world finally growing wise? 'Cause it seems to me, some kind of harmony, is on the rise!**

 **(Overlapping)**

 **Marinette:**

 **Take it slow! He looks at me and seems to know, the things that I'm afraid to show! And suddenly I feel this glow and I believe there's good in everybody's heart, keep it safe and sound. With hope, you can do your part, to turn a life around! I cannot believe my eyes! How the world's finally growing wise! And it's plain to see, rapture inside of me, is on the rise!**

 **Black Cat:**

 **Anyone with half a brain, could spend their whole life howling in pain, 'cause the dark is everywhere, and Mari doesn't seem to care that soon the dark in me is all that will remain. Listen close to everybody's heart, and hear that breaking sound. Hopes and dreams are shattering apart, and crashing to the ground! I cannot believe my eyes! How the world's filled with filth and lies! But it's plain to see, evil inside of me, is on the rise!**

 _In his lair,_ **Vortex** _is trying to contact_ **Black Cat.**

 **Vortex:** Black Cat? Black Cat!? Answer me! Whatever, if you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself!

 **Black Cat:** Come on, the guy has to go to the bathroom at some point! Why won't he just leave her alone?

 **Adrien:** I'll be right back. (walks away)

 **Black Cat:** Yes! (walks over)

 **Marinette:** *gasp* Black Cat! Time to transfor...

 **Black Cat:** Shh, I don't want to hurt you. All I want is...

 **Marinette:** For me to break your curse, yeah, we've been over this. I don't believe all that junk, honestly, you seem like a desperate guy who wants a girlfriend just for the sake of having one!

 **Black Cat:** You as my girlfriend? No way! I don't even like you! But if you free me from this, I'll never bother you again, promise.

 **Marinette:** Ugh, fine, you win, let's just get this overwith.

 **Marinette** _is about to kiss_ **Black Cat** _when_ **Adrien** _returns._

 **Adrien:** What is going on here!?

 **Marinette:** Adrien! I'm so glad you're back! You see...

 **Black Cat:** She loves me now, so you better just move along! There's no need to worry, Marinette, I'll make him go away. Seeing an ex-boyfriend can be such a dramatic event.

 **Adrien:** So that's the way it is now? I can't believe you would do this to me!

 **Marinette:** But...

 **Black Cat:** Come with me, m'lady.

 **Adrien:** Only I get to call her that! No, I just don't get it. (cries)

 **Hiro:** Adrien, what happened?

 **Adrien:** Marinette just dumped me for Black Cat.

 **Avery:** Why would she do that?

 **Adrien:** I don't know, I left her to go to the bathroom, and when I came back, she was about to kiss him!

 **Avery:** That is just low, I'm gonna go have a talk with her right now! (storms after **Marinette** _and_ **Black Cat** )

 **Vortex** _appears._

 **Marinette:** This is all your fault! (shoves **Black Cat** and runs) Come on, Avery, I have to fix this!

 **Avery:** Who is that guy?

 **Marinette:** I don't know, but I don't want to find out, now run!

 _Both run off._

 **Black Cat:** No! Get back here!

 **Vortex:** I'm done with you, you know where your next stop is.

 **Black Cat:** Please master! One more chance! I'll get him this time!

 **Vortex:** This is your final chance, kitty, if you don't capture Hiro, I'll get him myself and use him to send you to your demise!


	5. Chapter 5: It's War!

**Chapter 5! Let's get** **to it!**

 _A dark storm forms in the sky,_ **Avery** _lets go of_ **Marinette's** _hand and runs the other way._

 **Marinette:** Where are you going? The cafe's that way!

 **Avery:** I need to make sure the boys are ok!

 **Marinette:** It's too risky, we have to stay together! If we split up, Vortex and Black Cat could gang up on one of us!

 **Avery:** Well right now it looks like Vortex has Hiro!

 **Marinette:** Change of plans, we've gotta help him!

 **Vortex** _tightly grabs both of_ **Hiro's** _wrists,_ **Hiro** _tries to fight back._

 **Hiro:** Let go of me!

 **Vortex:** There's no use fighting me, kid!

 **Hiro:** Sidekick! (kicks **Vortex** and runs)

 **Avery:** Hiro! Come on, let's get out of here!

 **Marinette:** Not without Adrien! Where is he?

 **Hiro:** He went back to the cafe, now let's go!

 _The three exit. They enter the cafe, soaked from the pouring rain._

 **Avery:** I feel like I just swam through the entire ocean.

 **Cass:** Oh good, you made it back, man, that storm out there is wild, I've never seen anything like it before. Adrien's upstairs, he didn't seem to be in a good mood, though. It must be the rain, it even puts me in a bit of a mood.

 **Marinette:** This is all my fault.

 **Cass:** No it's not, is it?

 **Marinette:** The reason he's miserable is because of a mistake I made today, and now I have to make things right. (walks upstairs)

 **Baymax:** You are feeling upset.

 **Adrien:** (sniff) Yeah. I still don't understand why she would do this to me. I thought Marinette was different from other girls, but apparently, I was wrong.

 **Baymax:** It is ok to cry, crying is a natural response to pain.

 **Adrien:** You're right.

 **Marinette** _walks in,_ **Adrien** _turns his back on her._

 **Marinette:** Adrien, there's nothing between me and Black Cat. The only reason I tried to kiss him was because he promised to leave us alone if I did.

 **Adrien:**...

 **Marinette:** All of the things he told you weren't true. I don't like him, and he even told me to my face that he doesn't like me. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner.

 **Adrien:** So, are you going to kiss him?

 **Marinette:** I don't want to, but he'll keep tormenting us until I do. I can't let you live a life where you constantly have to be alert in order to know when he'll come in for a surprise attack.

 **Adrien:** I knew you'd never lie to me, Bugaboo.

 **Marinette:** I thought we talked about you not calling me Bugaboo anymore.

 **Adrien:** We talked about it, sure, but I'm still gonna do it!

 _Both laugh. Downstairs,_ **Felix** _knocks on the door to the cafe._

 **Cass:** I'm sorry, we're closed.

 **Felix:** Please! Let me in! I'm being hunted by a supervillain!

 **Cass:** What? (opens door)

 **Felix:** I was on my way back to the park, and then this crazy storm started, and out of nowhere, this creepy guy started chasing me!

 **Hiro:** You too? Quick, come upstairs. Can he stay here tonight, Aunt Cass?

 **Cass:** Of course, if it's alright with you, Felix.

 **Felix:** Ha, you don't have to tell me twice! Today's been insane!

 **Hiro** _and_ **Felix** _head upstairs._

 **Adrien:** Felix? What are you doing here? You look exhausted.

 **Felix:** I tend to look this way when I just outran a bad guy!

 **Marinette:** Whoa, what!? Why is he after you?

 **Felix:** I wish I knew, but until then, I'm gonna hide out here. He was nuts, and he was mumbling something about kidnapping a boy and using him to open some sort of portal.

 **Adrien:** Vortex.

 **Felix:** Vortex?

 **Avery:** That's the guy who was chasing you, it has to be.

 **Felix:** How do you know?

 **Avery:** Because we're super...geeks! Yeah! Supergeeks unite! (makes fist)

 **Marinette and Adrien:** Uh, pound it! (fist bump)

 **Hiro:** (fist bumps) Badaladaladala!

 **Avery:** We do this all the time!

 **Hiro:** Yep!

 **Felix:** Ok...

 **Marinette:** You should probably get some rest.

 **Felix:** Good idea, I'll go sleep on the couch downstairs.

 **Marinette:** No, you're staying up here with us, Hiro, you have a sleeping bag, right?

 **Hiro:** Yes, it's right in the closet outside.

 **Marinette:** Great, I'll go get it! (grabs sleeping bag, gives to **Felix** )

 **Felix:** I have to thank you for being so considerate through all of this.

 **Marinette:** It's no problem, really.

 **Avery:** (yawn) I'm actually tired for once.

 **Adrien:** I sure am, just thinking about you beating me with a pillow tires me out!

 **Felix:** Why'd she beat you with a pillow?

 **Adrien:** No idea.

 **Avery:** We were playing Household Battle! Find stuff in the room you're in and use them as weapons! Anyone wanna play?

 **Marinette:** I thought you said you were tired.

 **Avery:** I'm not THAT tired!

 **Hiro:** If you need me, I'll be playing dead.

 **Marinette:** I think I'll join you!

 **Adrien:** Same here!

 **Felix:** I'm up for not playing this game!

 **Avery:** *sigh* You'll play with me, right Baymax?

 **Baymax:** Low battery...

 **Avery:** Hang on, I'll help you to your charging station.

 **Baymax:** Baymax...personal...healthcare.

 **Avery:** Yeah, this is so weird.

 **Baymax:** Felix...

 **Avery:** No, I'm Avery, Felix is asleep.

 **Baymax:** Felix is...

 **Avery:** Don't push yourself. Here's your charging station, watch your step.

 **Baymax** _steps into the charging station, charges._

 **Avery:** Now, what were you saying about Felix?

 **Baymax:** Felix is Black Cat.

 **Avery:** He's what!?

 **Felix:** Can I help you with anything?

 **Avery:** Your ring, you ARE Black Cat!

 **Felix:** (sarcastically) How could you say such hurtful things about me? Of course I'm Black Cat, you idiot!

 **Avery:** Why are you here, anyway? And why are you pretending to be Hiro's friend?

 **Felix:** I thought I told this story before, I came from a parallel universe. The cat ring was given to me when I was a very young boy, but a curse was placed upon it that only Ladybug can break. Vortex brought me here and raised me, he sent me to school and told me to keep an eye on Hiro, he felt that he could be useful to his planned invention, a portal to the afterlife, in the future. But when the little genius started skipping grades, we lost touch. As it turns out, Vortex was correct in needing Hiro for his invention, and I knew I had to find him and regain his trust. And lucky me, Ladybug just happens to be staying in his home. Now I can break my curse and turn in Hiro, then Vortex will send me back to my home world and I'll finally be free!

 **Avery:** Not on my watch!

 **Ggalp:** There's no stopping us!

 **Felix:** Get out of here, Ggalp!

 **Ggalp:** (sees **Plagg** ) Is that supposed to be me?

 **Felix:** Who cares? Now that blondie over here figured us out, we're gonna have to be a little more convincing!

 **Avery:** I'm not keeping your secret! Hir...

 **Felix:** Shh! I have an idea, if you don't tell anyone who I am or what I'm planning, I won't hurt you.

 **Avery:** I'm not afraid to fight you!

 **Felix:** It might be kinda hard once I throw one of these babies at you! (pulls out gas bomb)

 **Avery:** Y...you! You're the one who turned Big Hero 6 into kids!

 **Felix:** No duh, princess! And I happen to have one with your name on it!

 **Avery:** What does it do?

 **Felix:** You don't need to know, and if you're a good girl, you won't find out!

 **Hiro** _wakes up,_ **Ggalp** _hides._

 **Hiro:** Can you guys keep it down, I'm trying to sleep. What's all this yelling about, anyway?

 **Felix** _glares at_ **Avery.**

 **Avery:** It's nothing, go back to sleep.

 **Hiro:** Can you guys at least talk downstairs? I keep having nightmares.

 **Felix:** Of course, we understand. Let's go, bud.

 **Avery:** Sure, friend.

 _They walk downstairs._

 **Felix:** Perhaps I underestimated you, you were smart not to tell him.

 **Avery:** Get out of here, I'm not letting you do anything to my friends!

 **Felix:** You can't get rid of me, or you know what happens.

 **Avery:** Fine, but this isn't over. You have no idea what mistake you just made. I may seem sweet and naive, but within me beats the heart of a Bourgeois, and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. I won't say a word to my friends, but I will make sure your stay here is filled with misery and suffering!

 **Felix:** Ouch, looks like your dark side is showing.

 **Avery:** I may have been akumatized before, but I'm not doing this out of vengeance, but out of defense and protection!

 **Felix:** Doesn't matter, I'm not leaving.

 **Avery:** Ha ha, yeah, you say that now. It's gonna be a LONG weekend!


	6. Chapter 6: Bad to the Bone (Sort of)

**How long will it be until the others find out who Felix really is? What is Avery planning to do to scare him off? If her plans fail, what will Felix do to her? Time to see where chapter 6 takes us! And you'll find out why Avery looks different in the cover picture in a second.**

 **Avery** _wakes up early and goes shopping. She returns home and enters the bathroom._

 **Peeka:** Why'd you buy all this clothing? It's so...dark. And green hair dye?

 **Avery:** They say that if you're goth, it makes it easier to intimidate people. You know all those stereotypes, Felix is gonna freak!

 **Peeka:** I think you're missing the point.

 **Avery:** I know, it's what's inside that counts, but hey, this is gonna be fun! Oh, and I need to take the comb out when I do my hair, I hope you don't mind.

 **Peeka:** Fine.

 **Avery:** I can finally take this ballet bun out! (removes comb and hair tie) Wow, my hair can breathe! Well, I've always been trying to go green lately, now's my chance!

 _About an hour later, everyone wakes up._

 **Marinette:** Where are Avery and Felix?

 **Hiro:** I kicked them out, they were being kind of obnoxious last night and I couldn't sleep.

 **Marinette:** Oh, someone's in the bathroom.

 **Avery** _opens the door, decked out in darkness._

 **Hiro:** Whoa!

 **Avery:** Just thought I'd try out a new look.

 **Adrien:** I thought you weren't supposed to take off your Miraculous.

 **Avery:** I only had it off when I was dying my hair. What do you guys think?

 **Hiro:** Well, it'll take some getting used to, but you look great!

 **Marinette:** Yep! Just out of curiosity, why did you suddenly decide to go goth?

 **Avery:** I don't know, I've just always liked the look, and I thought I'd see if I can pull it off!

 **Adrien:** Felix must be downstairs, let's go!

 **Adrien, Marinette,** _and_ **Hiro** _walk downstairs._

 **Peeka:** I'm almost afraid to ask what you're going to do to him.

 **Avery:** Oh, it's gonna be bad! (follows the others downstairs)

 **Felix:** Avery?

 **Avery:** Sup?

 **Felix:** Uhhh...

 **Avery:** What? You got a problem?

 **Felix:** No.

 **Avery:** (smirks) Smart boy. (lies on the couch)

 **Felix:** What happened to her?

 **Hiro:** No idea. Did you happen to say anything possibly insulting to her yesterday?

 **Avery:** Yeah, Felix, did you?

 **Felix:** No, I'd never! I had nothing to do with this!

 **Hiro:** Ok...

 **Avery:** You'll crack soon enough, and I'll be there laughing, watching you fail!

 **Felix:** I'm not scared.

 **Avery:** That's what all the bad boys say before I crush them. You might want to bee prepared, I sting.

 **Felix:** Stop with the puns, you're worse than Cat Noir!

 **Avery:** You think that's unbearable? Ha! That's nothing!

 **Felix:** I liked you better when you were a nerd!

 **Hiro:** Hey Felix, do you want to go to the candy store with us, or would you rather not after yesterday.

 **Felix:** I'd love to!

 **Avery:** Great, let's go!

 _At the candy store,_ **Avery** _picks up a box of Bean Boozled jellybeans. She buys it at the counter and walks over to_ **Felix.** _She pulls out a peach, or vomit, jellybean._

 **Avery:** Hey Felix, I got something for you.

 **Felix:** No thanks.

 **Avery:** It's just a jellybean! Peach flavored! (eats) See? (pulls out another) I didn't do anything bad to them.

 **Felix:** Fine, if it'll make you go away. (eats, spits out) What was that? That wasn't peach! Gross!

 **Avery:** I didn't do anything to the beans, (shows box) they just came like that.

 **Felix:** Bean Boozled!? You are a sick person!

 **Avery:** Oh, was that too much for you? I'm just getting started, you can back down now if you don't want me to socially destroy you forever.

 **Felix:** I fear no one, especially not a silly girl who thinks she's tough! And I'm about to bomb you in a minute!

 **Avery:** I know you can hurt me, Felix, but you won't, because if you do, you'll blow your cover, and Hiro will kick your butt, and you'll never have a chance to get Marinette to kiss you. If you're trying to kidnap someone, you don't try and tangle with their superhero girlfriend!

 **Felix:** I really despise you right now!

 **Avery:** Me too!

 **Marinette:** Hey guys! What'cha doing?

 **Avery:** Oh, we're just having a great time, aren't we, Felix?

 **Felix:** Yep, tons of fun!

 **Marinette:** I think it's so great you two have become such good friends!

 **Felix:** Marinette, there's something I want to show you, follow me.

 **Adrien:** You and Marinette have been really helpful at making Felix feel at home.

 **Avery:** You aren't jealous? I mean, look, he and Marinette are getting kinda close. That doesn't tick you off at all?

 **Adrien:** Normally it would, but Felix has been through so much, and he's not gonna be staying with us for much longer, so I'm just gonna let it slide.

 **Avery:** Seriously? Not even a little angry?

 **Adrien:** Why are you acting so weird?

 **Avery:** Nevermind, I'll get back to you. Aw man, I'm gonna kick myself for doing this later. *gulps* Hi, Hiro.

 **Hiro:** How's it going with Felix?

 **Avery:** Awesome! We've really bonded, I feel I can connect with him in every way!

 **Hiro:** Oh really?

 **Avery:** Yeah! We're the best of friends, I absolutely trust him with everything, he's perfect!

 **Hiro:** So, is there anything else you want to do?

 **Avery:** Sure! Let's talk about Felix! He has great hair, long and blonde, and his eyes, they're so mysterious, that grey color just captivates me!

 **Hiro:** Wow, ok, this just got weird! Is everything alright? You're acting kinda funny.

 **Avery:** Everything's fine! Felix is just so amazing! He's all I think about! So I bet you must be super jealous and you don't want to be his friend anymore so I'll pay more attention to you, right?

 **Hiro:** Avery, your forehead feels hot, maybe we should get you home, you're talking so fast I can barely tell what you're saying. I think you might've overdid it on the candy.

 **Avery:** No, Hiro, you have to be really mad at Felix and I!

 **Hiro:** Easy, we'll talk when we get back. Everyone, Avery and I are going home, she's not feeling well.

 **Adrien:** We'll be over there in a few minutes, feel better, Avery!

 **Avery:** I'm not sick!

 **Hiro:** Come on, let's get you to bed.

 _In_ **Hiro's** _room,_ **Avery** _is in her sleeping bag,_ **Hiro** _is on his knees next to her._

 **Hiro:** Now, what were you trying to tell me back in the store?

 **Avery:** Is Felix here?

 **Hiro:** No, we're alone, now just tell me what you wanted to say. Something's seriously bothering you, and I want to help.

 **Avery:** Felix isn't who you think he is, you're in danger.

 **Hiro:** What?

 **Avery:** He's Black Cat, Vortex's minion, and he's been pretending to be your friend all this time so he could kidnap you. Baymax told me last night, but Felix said that if I told you or anyone he was Black Cat, he would throw one of those gas bombs at me. I didn't want to get gas bombed, so I kept his secret, but all day, I've been tormenting him at every chance I got, and I tried to make you and Adrien think he was trying to flirt with Marinette and I. Although I'm pretty sure he is trying to make a move on Mari so he can get her to break his curse. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm just really scared.

 **Hiro:** It's alright. I'll tell Marinette to ditch him and come here.

 **Avery:** He can't be stopped, he'll insist on staying. I've been trying so hard to be irritating and jerky towards him all morning, but he refuses to give in.

 **Hiro:** Avery, I promise, I won't let him do anything to you. Woah, you're burning up, Baymax, scan her.

 **Baymax:** Scan complete. Avery has a mild head cold. With plenty of bed rest and water, she should recover in 1-2 days.

 **Hiro:** I'll get you some water.

 **Avery:** Hiro? Just promise me you'll be careful. Vortex is even tougher than Hawk Moth. He's apparently planning on opening a portal to...

 **Felix:** We're here!

 **Avery:** Why did they bring him here?

 **Hiro:** Maybe Marinette didn't get my text. Just stay here, I won't tell him I know.

 **Peeka:** If that Cat Noir wannabe gets anywhere near you, I'll be sure to teach him a lesson in pain!

 **Avery:** Ha ha, I don't think a Kwami with a fluffy yellow collar is all that threatening!

 **Peeka:** Still, no one messes with my human!

 **Avery:** Someone's coming upstairs! Quick, under the covers! (ducks and zips up the sleeping bag)

 **Felix's secret is out, but how can they get rid of him, especially now that Avery is sick and unable to force him to give up?**


	7. Chapter 7: Cat-Napped

**Chapter 7 is here!**

 **Hiro** _fills a cup with water from the fridge and walks upstairs with it._

 **Felix:** Hey buddy, why so quiet?

 **Hiro:** No reason, just getting Avery some water, she's sick. And for some reason, she has this hint of terror in her eyes, and I don't know why. Any ideas?

 **Felix:** Gee, I'm not sure. Maybe I should talk to her, alone.

 **Hiro:** No no, I don't want you to catch her cold. Besides, she just wants to be alone.

 **Felix:** Then why didn't you stop Marinette and Adrien from going upstairs?

 **Hiro:** Uh, you're safe, you can go home now!

 **Felix:** It's over, Hiro. You've always been a terrible liar.

 **Hiro:** I wasn't lying about Avery being sick, you'd better not get anywhere near her! If you want to kidnap me and let Vortex torture me in whatever way pleases him, then fine! But if you so much as touch Avery or Marinette, I won't be so agreeable!

 **Felix:** Now where's the fun in that?

 **Hiro:** The fun's about to start. If you don't get out of here within the next five minutes, you'll have to deal with all of us! Our other teammates are on their way. You'd better run, kitty!

 **Felix:** Make me! Ggalp, Claws Out! (transforms)

 **Hiro:** Ggalp? Oh, alternate universe Plagg, I get it. I guess that means there's also an Ikkit and an Akeep.

 **Black Cat:** Who cares? You're history!

 **Hiro:** (swipes pin) Big Hero 1!

 **Black Cat:** You know, for someone who graduated high school at 13, you aren't too bright! Vortex never actually needed you, just your armor, he just thinks it'll be more amusing if you're in the armor while it's hooked up to his machine. Honestly, you would live longer in your normal clothes.

 **Hiro:** I'm not going down without a fight! Let's take this outside! Baymax, come downstairs!

 **Black Cat:** And another thing, you're useless without that robot!

 **Hiro:** Useless? (grabs onto **Black Cat's** shoulders, flips over him, lifts him in the air, and throws him down.) I don't think so!

 **Black Cat:** You have no idea who you're dealing with!

 **Cass:** What's going on in there?

 **Hiro:** Nothing, Aunt Cass!

 **Marinette:** Baymax is coming down. Hiro!? Are you nuts!? You can't be all armored up in the middle of the cafe!

 **Hiro:** Relax, it's closed. Besides, you might wanna see this!

 **Marinette:** Black Cat! What did you do with Felix!?

 **Hiro:** He is...

 **Black Cat:** In Vortex's lair. If you ever want to see him again, you'll kiss me!

 **Marinette:** Fine, I'll do it for Felix!

 **Hiro:** Marinette, wait!

 **Marinette** _kisses_ **Black Cat,** **Adrien** _and_ **Baymax** _watch from the stairs._ **Black Cat** _takes his ring off and throws it across the room, turning him back into_ **Felix.**

 **Marinette and Adrien:** Felix!?

 **Felix:** The one and only! Finally, my curse is broken!

 **Adrien** _puts the ring back on him,_ **Felix** _becomes_ **Black Cat.**

 **Felix:** Aw, come on!

 **Adrien:** Yes!

 **Marinette:** Uh, Adrien?

 **Black Cat:** I may have bad luck, but I'm really starting to like this form!

 **Adrien:** I should've thought that through. Everybody run!

 _All exit._ **Avery** _slowly walks downstairs._

 **Peeka:** Avery, you're too sick to fight.

 **Avery:** No I'm *sniff* not! Peeka...ahh...achoo! Ha ha, Pikachu!

 **Wasabi, Gogo, Fred,** _and_ **Honey Lemon** _arrive in their armor._ **Ladybug** _and_ **Cat Noir** _are transformed and_ **Baymax** _has his armor on._

 **Hiro:** Just in time! Gogo, Fred, make sure Avery's ok!

 **Fred:** Why, what's wrong?

 **Ladybug:** She's sick and can't transform!

 **Cat Noir:** The rest of us can handle Black Cat!

 **Wasabi:** Let's take him down!

 **Honey Lemon:** We've got this!

 **Gogo:** Avery?

 **Avery:** I can...*cough* fight!

 **Gogo:** What did you do to yourself?

 **Avery:** Long story.

 **Fred:** What does this Black Cat guy want?

 **Avery:** It's not what he wants, it's what Vortex wants, and Vortex wants Hiro.

 **Gogo:** Who is Vortex, anyway?

 **Avery:** I don't know, but I have to stop him!

 **Fred:** Take it easy, you can't take on a villain like this.

 **Avery:** Yes I can! Peeka, Stripes On!

 **Peeka:** Avery, no!

 **Avery** _transforms into_ **Apidae.**

 **Apidae:** Come on, let's get out there!

 **Fred:** Since when is she a mini you?

 **Gogo:** No idea.

 **Black Cat** _is running away with_ **Hiro.**

 **Apidae:** Hiro! (launches rocks at **Black Cat** )

 **Black Cat:** Ow! What's happening?

 **Hiro:** Apidae.

 **Apidae:** Hiro, come on, let's get back to the others!

 **Hiro:** You're too sick, besides, the cat's almost in the bag.

 **Black Cat:** Hey, that's a good idea!

 **Apidae:** What is he...?

 **Black Cat:** (grabs onto **Cat Noir,** talking into earpiece) Vortex, the job's done! (disappears along with **Cat Noir** )

 **Ladybug:** Cat Noir! No!

 **Honey Lemon:** Where'd they go?

 **Hiro:** I don't know, but we've got to get him back.

 **Apidae:** Let's go! We can't leave Cat Noir with those freaks!

 **Gogo:** Apidae, no, you need to rest. We'll go, it's better if you stay here.

 **Apidae:** He's my friend too, and he's in danger! It doesn't matter how awful I'm feeling right now, I'm going and there's nothing any of you can do to stop me!

 **Ladybug:** I know you want to help, and I understand that feeling, but not only are you sick, this is your first real mission, and it's really serious, maybe you should just sit this one out.

 **Apidae:** Oh come on! Who was the first villain you fought?

 **Ladybug:** Stoneheart, a rock giant bent on destroying two of my classmates and forcing a girl to love him. And any attack made him grow larger. And I didn't capture the akuma, so then he multiplied and an entire army of Stonehearts almost took over Paris and destroyed everything in it.

 **Apidae:** So you don't consider that too serious, but this is?

 **Fred:** She kind of has a point, Cat Noir needs us, all of us, and if her first true mission isn't all that threatening, how will she be prepared for something way more dangerous in the future. Besides, it's not like she's going in there alone, we're all gonna be there together.

 **Apidae:** Yeah! Cat Noir, we're coming!

 **Wasabi:** Fred's right for once.

 **Fred:** Thanks! Hey!

 **Wasabi:** This is your chance to become a true hero, and I know that you can take those guys down.

 **Apidae** : I'm so ready! *cough cough* Aw man, no! Uh, can we wait an hour before we go? I need to go take care of this.

 **Hiro:** Take care of...oh.

 **Apidae:** Yeah.

 **Hiro:** I told you to stay in bed.

 **Apidae:** Yes, you're a genius, whatever.

 **Ladybug:** Don't worry, Cat Noir, we're coming.

 _In_ **Vortex's** _lair,_ **Black Cat** _appears with_ **Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir:** Where am I?

 **Vortex:** I told you to get Hiro!

 **Black Cat:** I had him, then Apidae showed up and started launching rocks at me. But, you'll still get him either way. As long as Cat Noir's here, we know that Hiro and the others are going to try and save him, and once he gets here...

 **Vortex:** I can finally open the portal!

 **Cat Noir:** Yeah, about that, you'll have to deal with me!

 **Vortex:** Does his Miraculous come off?

 **Black Cat:** I think so.

 **Cat Noir:** It does, but it's kinda hard to get it once I start doing this! (whacks them with his staff)

 **Black Cat:** In case you forgot, I have one too!

 **Cat Noir:** I really hate alternate universe me.

 **Cat Noir** _and_ **Black Cat** _start battling._

 **Cat Noir:** There's still one thing I don't understand!

 **Black Cat:** What? Everything?

 **Cat Noir:** No, I don't get why Vortex doesn't get off his lazy butt and fight for himself! Why does he even need you? You're incompetent!

 **Black Cat:** Incompetent? Says the guy who always gets beat up and has to be saved by a girl all the time!

 **Cat Noir:** Ladybug and I are a team!

 **Black Cat:** Yeah, it's time you realized you're nothing more than her goofy sidekick!

 **Cat Noir:** Well at least I didn't travel through a bunch of parallel dimensions just to kiss every Ladybug in existence!

 **Vortex:** Enough! Both of you! Black Cat, lock him in the closet and take his staff.

 **Cat Noir:** I don't think so!

 **Black Cat:** (takes staff, shoves him in the closet) Now what?

 **Vortex:** Call Ladybug, impersonate Cat Noir, and tell her the building's address. If she comes, I know Hiro will follow close behind her.

 **Cat Noir:** (banging on the door) No! I've got to get out of here! Where are you, Ladybug?

 **End of chapter 7. See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Portal

**Chapter 8!**

 **crystal ladybug Another song made it in this chapter!**

 **Marinette** _stares out the window alone._

 **Honey Lemon:** Hi. Avery's doing better, are you ready to go?

 **Marinette:** Just give me a minute.

 **Honey Lemon:** What's wrong?

 **Marinette:** The Hero's Sacrifice Challenge, I can feel it, it's coming.

 **Honey** **Lemon:** You can feel it?

 **Marinette:** It's so weird, I can almost tell my fate. I still don't know what will happen once I get there, I just know it's approaching, and that's enough to make me shake!

 **Tikki:** Everything will be alright.

 **Marinette:** How can you tell for sure?

 **Tikki:** I can't, but I know that whatever happens, you can handle it.

 **Marinette:** I guess you're right. I'm just really worried about Cat Noir, all alone with Vortex and Black Cat.

 **Honey Lemon:** We'll get through this, I'll just give you some more time alone, if you want it.

 **Marinette** _sits in silence, wanting_ **Honey Lemon** _to stay, but at the same time, wanting to be alone._ **Honey Lemon** _exits, worried. Meanwhile,_ **Cat Noir** _is still locked in the closet. He suddenly remembers his Cataclysm._

 **Cat Noir:** No one can keep me caged! Cataclysm! (accidentally touches a shelf in the closet) Ugh. Now I have five minutes until I change back. (picks up flashlight, turns on, flashes at a picture of **Ladybug.** )

 **Track 10: Broken**

 **Broken**

 **Cat Noir:**

 **I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away! I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. 'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when you're gone away.**

 **You've gone away! You don't feel me here anymore.**

 **Marinette:**

 **The worst is over now, and we can breathe again! I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain, away! There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight! I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.**

 **Both:**

 **'Cause I'm broken, when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough! 'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when you're gone away!**

 _During a musical break,_ **Marinette** _transforms into_ **Ladybug** _while_ **Cat Noir** _changes back into_ **Adrien.**

 **Both:**

 **'Cause I'm broken, when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough! 'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when you're gone away!**

 **Ladybug:**

 **'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when you're gone away!**

 **Adrien:**

 **You've gone away! You don't feel me here anymore.**

 _The team walks around and searches, not finding anything._

 **Gogo:** I don't get it, where is he? Do we have to go to another creepy island?

 **Hiro:** I'm not sure. From what I know, these villains never hide in plain sight, his lair could be anywhere around us, but hidden so we don't notice it.

 **Fred:** Baymax, can you scan for secret rooms, doors, or passageways?

 **Baymax** _scans the area._ **Ladybug** _leans against a wall and it spins around._

 **Ladybug:** Whoa! I think I found it.

 **Apidae:** I think you found an old fun house. Look, it's a mirror labyrinth.

 **Hiro:** No, we can't go in there! My dream.

 **Ladybug:** The dream where I...but Cat Noir might be in there.

 **Honey Lemon:** Stay together, everyone. Who wants to lead the way?

 **Hiro:** I don't want to, but I will.

 **Ladybug:** I'll lead, you don't have to.

 **Hiro:** We'll both lead.

 **Ladybug** _and_ **Hiro** _enter together, filled with fear. The rest of the team follows them._

 **Hiro:** Aw man, it was bad enough when it was just a dream, but this is worse, somehow.

 **Apidae:** I don't blame you, this place is really creepy.

 **Ladybug:** We're coming to the end of this first hallway. Everyone stay together. Hiro, are you sure this is the same place as your dream?

 **Hiro:** Yes, but I don't remember which way to turn.

 **Honey Lemon:** Where'd Fred go?

 **Wasabi:** What do you mean "where'd Fred go?" He's right behind, (turns around) he's gone!

 **Ladybug:** Alright, don't panic, maybe he found another way out. Let's just keep going.

 **Apidae:** Anyone else getting a horror movie vibe from all of this? 'Cause I'm freaking out!

 **Gogo:** Calm down, I think we're...wait a second. Honey Lemon was next to me a second ago.

 **Hiro:** She's gone too?

 **Wasabi:** This is starting to get really freaky!

 **Ladybug:** Three paths, which way?

 **Hiro:** I don't remember this at all. Um, the one on the left, I think it's that way.

 **Wasabi** _leans against a mirror and vanishes._

 **Apidae:** G-guys? Wasabi just got sucked into that mirror!

 **Gogo:** That must be what happened to the others. The question is, where are they now?

 **Ladybug:** Maybe we should stop here and wait, they might come back.

 **Hiro:** No, keep going, they could be in trouble, we have to find everyone.

 **Gogo, Baymax,** _and_ **Apidae** _are pulled through a mirror._

 **Ladybug:** Did you hear that!?

 **Hiro:** Baymax? Apidae? Gogo? Anyone there?

 **Ladybug:** It looks like we're almost out, I think I see the exit.

 **Hiro:** No, that's not the exit, it's another mirror!

 **Ladybug** _touches the mirror and slowly starts to go through it._ **Hiro** _grabs her hands and pulls her out._

 **Ladybug:** Whoa! What was that?

 **Hiro:** I'm not sure what's going on.

 **Ladybug:** How did you wake up from the dream?

 **Hiro:** When I saw you, you know, I shattered the mirror so I wouldn't have to go through the pain of seeing your lifeless body. Then every other mirror shattered in a chain reaction, and I woke up. But these mirrors can't be touched, so I can't break it.

 **Ladybug:** If only my powers worked.

 **Hiro:** Try it, maybe it'll work this time.

 **Ladybug:** Or, we could do this! (pulls **Hiro** through the mirror with her, they land on their feet safely in a large dark room)

 **Hiro:** (with his eyes closed) Ladybug!? Are you crazy!? Now we're plummeting to our deaths, it's so horrible, I can't look!

 **Gogo:** Hey genius, you're still alive.

 **Hiro:** (opens eyes) Oh yeah, I knew that.

 **Vortex:** Welcome one and all to the event of the century, when I open a portal that can give me the power to decide who lives and who dies. Hiro, long time no see!

 **Hiro:** What are you talking about?

 **Vortex:** You've forgotten already? I thought you were supposed to be smart! Maybe this will jog your memory! (removes mask, revealing himself to be **Yama** )

 **Hiro:** *gasp* Yama!?

 **Apidae:** Who is that?

 **Hiro:** Remember when I told you how I used to bot fight?

 **Apidae:** Yes.

 **Hiro:** Let's just say, he's part of the reason I stopped.

 **Yama:** I knew a prodigy like you would be useful some day. And look at you now, you're part of an entire superhero league!

 **Ladybug:** Yeah yeah yeah, you're evil and stuff, now where's Cat Noir!?

 **Yama:** Looks like someone has a fiery rage inside them.

 **Ladybug:** You've got that right, now let's just get to the point. We fight you, we rescue our friend, and we beat you and your irritating sidekick.

 **Yama:** You're really no fun at all. (puts mask back on)

 **Black Cat:** Hi guys! Hope you didn't have any trouble finding the place!

 **Hiro:** Even though I thought you were my friend once, that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!

 **Black Cat:** Hey, here I am trying to to fix things between us, and you push me away?

 **Track 11: Evil Has a Name**

 **Evil Has a Name**

 _A battle forms between Big Hero Miraculous,_ **Vortex,** _and_ **Black Cat.**

 **Smile!**

 **Vortex:**

 **Gracious waving!**

 **Black Cat:**

 **Wave back!**

 **Vortex:**

 **Cheer and cry with one life to fear or live which way we like! Everybody run!**

 **Black Cat:**

 **Everybody run!**

 **Vortex:**

 **To cauterize the pain, this evil has a name! Hell behind the sun!**

 **Black Cat:**

 **Hell behind the sun!**

 **Vortex:**

 **We consecrate the blame, so evil has a name!**

 **Both:**

 **Evil!**

 **Vortex:**

 **Everybody run!**

 **Black Cat:**

 **Everybody run!**

 **Vortex:**

 **To cauterize the pain, this evil has a name! Hell behind the sun!**

 **Black Cat:**

 **Hell behind the sun!**

 **Vortex:**

 **We consecrate the blame, so evil has a name!**

 **Black Cat:**

 **Everybody run!**

 **Vortex:**

 **This constant life of shame, when evil has a name!**

 **Black Cat:**

 **Evil has a name!**

 **Vortex:**

 **The sorrow and the pain, a product of the game!**

 **Black Cat:**

 **Hell behind the sun!**

 **Vortex:**

 **Your evil has a name!**

 **Both:**

 **This evil has a name!**

 **Vortex** _sneaks behind_ **Hiro** _and pushes him towards a large circular magnet._ **Hiro's** _hands, knees, and feet stick to the magnet,_ **Black Cat** _flips a switch and a portal opens._

 **Apidae:** No!

 **Wasabi:** What is that!?

 **Vortex:** Just something I've been working on.

 **Apidae:** Let him go! (launches rocks rapidly)

 **Ladybug:** Watch your aim, you might run out of...

 **Apidae:** Seriously? Ugh, where can I buy the infinite rock package?

 **Gogo:** No one messes with Hiro but me! (speeds around **Vortex** , hits him with a disk) That's for using an innocent for deadly experiments! (hits with other disk) And that's just for existing!

 **Black Cat:** Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

 **Fred:** You didn't think we forgot about you, did you?

 **Black Cat:** Yeah, about that...Cataclysm!

 **Honey Lemon:** Fred, watch out! (throws ice bomb)

 **Black Cat** _touches an icicle and it disintegrates._

 **Black Cat:** You have got to be kidding me!

 **Apidae:** Looks like we're both out of luck, you ready to surrender? It's eight against two.

 **Black Cat:** I believe we have unfinished business, you failed to keep your secret, so now it's time you paid the bet! (pulls out gas bomb)

 **Apidae:** Oh, yeah, forgot about that. Well, it's only fair that I...(takes bomb and throws it through the portal)

 **Hiro:** Agh!

 **Apidae:** Hiro!

 **Hiro:** Can you guys not throw stuff through the portal!? Ow!

 **Baymax:** Hiro is in distress, we must close the portal.

 **Vortex:** You think that hurts? Try a person! (pushes **Black Cat** through the portal)

 **Ladybug:** You do realize you just took out your own minion?

 **Vortex:** I never really needed him in the first place.

 **Hiro:** (screams)

 **Apidae:** Let me repeat myself: let him go!

 **Vortex:** I have an idea. Physical and emotional pain rolled up all into one! (shoves **Apidae** through the portal)

 **Hiro:** Apidae!

 **Wasabi:** Quick, pull him off the magnet!

 _The remaining teammates all pull_ **Hiro** _off the magnet, making the portal close._

 **Vortex:** No!

 **Honey Lemon:** Don't crowd him.

 **Baymax:** Are you alright?

 **Hiro:** Yeah, I'm fine. Apidae. No, no, this can't be happening. I...I told her not to come, I knew something would happen.

 **Ladybug:** Shh, it's alright. We're here for you.

 **Hiro:** How long is that gonna last? Every time someone changes my life for the better, I lose them! My parents find out I'm a prodigy, gone! Tadashi helps me get into SFIT, gone! And now Apidae, Avery, she's gone too. Honestly, just leave me alone! You'll all be better off if I'm no longer a part of your lives!

 **Hiro** _leans against the closet door._ **Adrien** _bangs on it._

 **Hiro:** What is that?

 **Adrien:** Hiro! Let me out of here!

 **Hiro:** (opens the door) I wish I'd found you sooner, Apidae went through the portal.

 **Adrien:** Well, we've gotta do something!

 **Hiro:** No, do yourself a favor and stay away from me!

 **Adrien:** What happened?

 **Hiro:** Just forget it!

 **Ladybug:** Adrien! You're alright! Why aren't you transformed?

 **Adrien:** I tried to Cataclysm my way out, but I accidentally destroyed a shelf instead. I'd transform back, but I'm out of camembert.

 **Ladybug:** Plagg, get out here!

 **Plagg:** What? Can't a guy just get a moment of peace? Whoa, where are we?

 **Ladybug:** Doesn't matter, just eat this! (pulls out cookie)

 **Plagg:** No way! That's not camembert!

 **Ladybug:** Actually, it is. It was just cut it the shape of a cookie, and it's not as stinky.

 **Plagg:** It does look kind of like cheese, I'll take a chance on it! (eats) Well, my energy's back up, but that was NOT cheese!

 **Adrien:** Plagg, Claws Out! (transforms)

 **Cat Noir:** What do we do about Hiro? He seems pretty convinced he's jinxed.

 **Ladybug:** We have to bring Apidae back, but it'll be risky.

 **Cat Noir:** Ok, what's your plan?

 **Well, this took forever. Good news (bad news on my part) my workshop is over so I have more time to write. Of course, I won't get to see my new friends for two months, but hey, I got two phone numbers yesterday! (and one of them is from the boy I like :o I didn't even ask for his number either, he wanted to give it to me! Squee!) And as a positive for the fic but a negative for my life, I'll be home all day next week, but every night I have to go to play practice with a bunch of jerks with no creativity who like to go out of their ways to boss around my little theater sister. I hate how they always target her and not me even though I'm only two years older than her. What? Do those two extra years of life make me a monster? One of them even flat out said she wasn't trying to offend me, just my friend. Really? It's weird, I actually kind of want them to constantly boss me around and comment on my "specialness" just so they stop doing it to her. I'm used to it, but she isn't. *sigh* I don't think I'm doing drama next summer. I'll tell her Monday night I'm done with summer theater forever. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hero's Sacrifice

**Here we go, time to start Chapter 9!**

 **Apidae** _falls through the portal._

 **Apidae:** No, this...this is crazy! How do I get out of here? (turns around) The portal's gone. It was either turned off or destroyed. Oh no, Hiro! I have to get out of here!

 **Black Cat:** Don't fill yourself with false hope, we're trapped here for all eternity.

 **Apidae:** My friends would never just leave me here, they WILL come back for me. However, YOU'RE trapped for all eternity!

 **Black Cat:** You do have a point, everyone hates me.

 **Apidae:** Well duh! You're a supervillain's sidekick, you tricked Hiro, used Marinette, and let's face it, you came to our dimension to pretend you're some sort of ruthless bad guy when in your alternate reality, you're just a loser who can't do anything right!

 **Black Cat:** I know. Do you have to rub it in?

 **Apidae:** Wait, what?

 **Black Cat:** I should've seen this coming a mile away. I've always had tough luck ever since I was first given this stupid ring. I never wanted to be a hero, I didn't have a choice. The curse was ruining my life, and Ladybug had no interest in me. Vortex told me that if I did everything he told me to do, he would find the Ladybug from this universe and get her to break my curse. That way I could go home and just live the rest of my life in peace. Now, it's over. I'm stuck here trapped in my own misery and guilt for all the things I've done, and worst of all, trapped with my nemesis.

 **Apidae:** I'm sorry you had to go through all this. Vortex tricked you, he made you think that helping him would set you free. I know we're enemies and all, but maybe we don't necessarily have to be anymore. I mean, if we really are stuck here forever, what's the point of fighting? It'll just go on and on, and neither of us will feel satisfied.

 **Black Cat:** How about this: we go back to hating each other if your friends come back for you.

 **Apidae:** Sure, whatever. Hey, your Miraculous.

 **Black Cat** _transforms back._

 **Felix:** Now what?

 **Apidae:** I don't know.

 **Felix:** Well, I'm completely defenseless, and you have a slingshot that can extend to any length and hit me with rocks, so...(runs off)

 **Apidae:** Saw that coming. Ah, who cares?

 _Back in_ **Vortex's** _lair, Big Hero Miraculous is fighting_ **Vortex.**

 **Cat Noir:** Wait, what was the plan again?

 **Ladybug:** After we haul this freak to the insane asylum, we reopen the portal, I go in there, and pull Apidae back through!

 **Cat Noir:** What!?

 **Vortex:** No insane asylum can contain me! Besides, we're deep underground, and I'm the only one who knows the way out of here! The hall of mirrors is the point of no return, touch the glass and you're stuck down here forever!

 **Cat Noir:** Use your Lucky Charm!

 **Ladybug:** But...it doesn't work.

 **Honey Lemon:** Just try it! What else do we have to lose?

 **Ladybug:** Lucky Charm! (a red shovel wit black spots appears) Come on, shovel, work! (the shovel disappears, **Ladybug** changes back)

 **Marinette:** No!

 **Tikki:** Marinette, you can still do this, even if you aren't transformed!

 **Marinette:** I hope so because I'm out of cookies!

 **Tikki:** Quickly, you have to get Hiro to help us, you can do it!

 **Marinette** _approaches_ **Hiro,** _sitting in the corner._

 **Marinette:** Hiro, we need you.

 **Hiro:** No you don't. It's my fault that that Apidae was sucked through that portal. If we never crossed paths, she'd be safe at home right now.

 **Marinette:** Would she?

 **Hiro:** Yes, she would.

 **Marinette:** I happen to remember a time from a couple months ago that might change your mind.

 _The scene changes to the thrift shop, right after_ **Chloe** _broke_ **Avery's** _doll._

 **Avery:** I've never seen a butterfly with those markings, it's beautiful.

 **Alya:** Um, I hate to tell you this, but that's an akuma.

 **Avery:** Japanese demon in the form of a butterfly? That's a new one! Why is it following me?

 **Alya:** Because you're angry. They feed off of anger and turn their victims into supervillain, don't let it touch you or any of your belongings!

 **Hiro:** Run for it! Get to the back of the store!

 **Avery** _runs to the back,_ **Hiro** _follows her._

 **Avery:** The akuma wants me, not you. You didn't have to come back here, you're safe.

 **Hiro:** But you aren't. (wraps arms around **Avery** )

 _The akuma tries to reach_ **Avery, Hiro** _defends her. Back to reality._

 **Marinette:** You stopped that akuma from ever touching her, I may be the one that captured it, but that was the first time an akuma was captured before it reached its target.

 **Hiro:** Because I was there.

 **Marinette:** You have something that no one else on this team has.

 **Hiro:** Magnets?

 **Marinette:** No, you're the heart a soul of Big Hero Miraculous, it's you who keeps us together, what keeps us all functioning. You're an amazing leader, and you always give great advice. Look for another angle, as you always say.

 **Hiro** _stared at the large magnet._

 **Hiro:** I know what to do! (takes off armor, sticks it to magnet) Quick, turn it on!

 **Marinette** _flips the switch, the portal opens._ **Hiro** _pushes_ **Vortex** _through the portal._ **Marinette** _turns off the magnet._

 **Marinette:** We're not done yet. (reaches for the switch)

 **Cat Noir:** What are you doing?

 **Marinette:** I have to go get Apidae!

 **Cat Noir:** You're not going in there alone!

 **Marinette:** But, the Hero's Sacrifice Challenge.

 **Cat Noir:** Whatever happens to you, happens to me. We're the cat and bug team!

 **Marinette:** It's bug and cat team, and, I can't let you risk yourself. Your powers work fine, but mine don't. I have to do this.

 **Cat Noir:** Marinette, I can't even imagine the world without you. If what you're about to do means you may never return, I'm going with you.

 **Marinette:** I can't imagine life without you either. Come on, Apidae needs us. (turns on portal)

 **Hiro:** Are you two sure about this? I mean, I really want her back, but, this is way too dangerous.

 **Marinette:** Apidae's still in there. Someone has to help.

 **Hiro** _stares in shock at those words._ **Marinette** _and_ **Cat Noir** _wave goodbye nervously. They hold hands as they slowly step through the swirling vortex. Meanwhile,_ **Apidae** _has wandered far from her landing point. She falls on her knees, exhausted from searching for her friends. A shadow looms over her and she cowers in fear. As the person approaches,_ **Apidae** _feels herself weakening from the terror and suspense of what awaits her next. To her surprise, the young man helps her up._

 **Apidae:** Uh, hi. What are you doing out here all alone?

 **Tadashi:** I was about to ask you the same question.

 **Apidae:** Well, I was pushed through this portal, which was built by this crazy supervillain named Vortex.

 **Tadashi:** I've heard of him.

 **Apidae:** Oh really? You have? Are you one of his victims?

 **Tadashi:** No, I've been here longer. But, I can see what's going on in the world we left behind. (waves hands, forming a window that shows **Vortex's** lair) Good, Hiro didn't enter the portal. But where are Marinette and Cat Noir? *gasp* This isn't good!

 **Apidae:** What's wrong?

 **Tadashi:** Your friends came through the portal to save you, but Vortex is here too. Plus, the portal's magnetic field is becoming unstable, you have to go!

 **Apidae:** Not without Marinette and Cat Noir!

 **Tadashi:** I'll help you find them, but we have to work fast, if you and your friends don't come back through that portal, Hiro will be devastated.

 **Apidae:** Why do you care so much about him? Who are you?

 **Tadashi:** I don't have time to explain. Let's just say I'm a friend.

 **Apidae:** Marinette! Cat Noir! Where are you!?

 **Marinette:** Apidae!?

 **Apidae:** Marinette!?

 _They run to each other and hug._

 **Apidae:** You came back for me! But where's Cat Noir?

 **Marinette:** He's fighting Vortex, c'mon. Who are you?

 **Tadashi:** Just someone who's trying to help innocents in trouble.

 **Marinette:** You look really familiar. Hmm. Let's go, we need to give Vortex the slip and get out of here.

 **Apidae:** Super Wings! (sprouts wings, hovers above **Cat Noir,** lowers her arms) Grab on!

 **Cat Noir** _grabs her arms and she lifts him into the air, she flies him to the portal, which is starting to close._

 **Tadashi:** You guys go! Hurry!

 **Apidae:** No, we're not leaving you here with Vortex!

 **Tadashi:** I'll be fine, now go! My brother needs you!

 **Marinette:** Tadashi? Is it really you?

 **Tadashi:** Yes, you have to go now! Don't worry about me!

 **Cat Noir:** We can't just leave you here. We have the chance to save you, so we're taking it! (pulls **Tadashi** through the portal)

 **Apidae:** Come on, Marinette! Let's get out of here! (flies through the portal right before it closes)

 _In_ **Vortex's** _lair,_ **Tadashi, Cat Noir,** _and_ **Apidae** _emerge from the portal before it sparks and falls apart. Suddenly,_ **Cat Noir** _transforms back into_ **Adrien.** _His ring now has a black gem in the center of it._ **Plagg** _flies out of the ring._

 **Plagg:** Hey, you did it! You passed the Hero's Sacrifice Challenge! Congrats!

 **Adrien:** But...where's Marinette?

 **Apidae:** Huh? She was right behind me a second ago! (turns around and sees the wreckage that was once a portal) She didn't make it.

 **Adrien:** Maybe we could somehow rebuild the portal.

 **Hiro:** That'll take too long. Even is we all worked together, it would take days, and with Vortex and Black Cat in there, who knows what might have happened to her by then?

 **Tadashi:** She'll be fine. From what I understand, nothing can happen to her, Vortex can try all he wants to hurt her, but it won't have any affect on her. So, I say we get started on that portal!

 **All except Adrien and Apidae:** TADASHI?

 **Hiro:** I thought for sure I had lost you forever.

 **Tadashi:** Remember when we were kids? I promised I'd never leave you, and I've never broken a promise before.

 _They hug, everyone else joins in, happy that_ **Tadashi** _has returned but still hurt from_ **Marinette** _not making it back._ **Marinette** _is sitting on the ground, filled with darkness._

 **Marinette:** I blew it, Tikki. I didn't make it through. I should've seen it coming, I'm the clumsiest Ladybug ever.

 **Tikki:** Don't be so hard on yourself, Marinette. *gasp* Your Miraculous! You did it! Quick, transform!

 **Marinette:** Are you sure? I mean, you're still out of energy.

 **Tikki:** You completed the Hero's Sacrifice Challenge, my energy is recharged!

 **Marinette:** If you put it that way, Tikki, Spots On! (transforms into **Ladybug** )

 **Vortex:** You didn't really think you were done with me, did you?

 **Ladybug:** I thought I'd run into you. Lucky Charm! (a red magnet with black spots appears) I sure hope this works! (her lucky vision indicates that she needs to hold the magnet in the same spot the portal used to be) Got it! (turns around, the portal opens, she jumps through, it closes)

 **Adrien:** Ladybug! (runs to) I knew you'd make it! (hugs)

 **Ladybug:** And I leveled up!

 **Adrien:** So did I!

 **Ladybug:** (throws magnet in the air) Miraculous Ladybug! (a swarms of ladybugs swirls around the room, the hall of mirrors disappears, the lair surfaces above ground, the portal is fixed, and **Vortex** and **Felix** return)

 _A week later, a reporter is doing a report on what happened earlier._

 **Reporter:** Just one week ago, Big Hero 6 saved San Fransokyo from another threat by the name of Vortex. This man built some sort of portal that could form as a gateway between life and death. Luckily, this time, our heroes were not working alone. A girl dressed as a ladybug, a boy in a cat costume, and this winged bee girl also helped Big Hero 6, or should I call it, Big Hero 9? Also, an interesting discovery is that working for Vortex was another cat boy who came from an alternate dimension. Misguided, he is looking to reform himself back in his home universe, and Big Hero 6 actually modified the portal and sent him on his way back home where he could do just that. Another interesting and related story, last year, SFIT student Tadashi Hamada died in a fire. Thanks to the three miraculous new heroes, he is now reunited with his family, free to pick up where he left off! Looks like it's a happy ending for everyone, except for Vortex who was arrested. His identity is still unknown, as he refuses to tell the authorities, but some tests are being done on him as we speak, so the truth will be revealed soon. That's all for now!

 **Cass:** I am still blown away by all of this. I wish there was some way I could personally thank them for bringing you back home!

 **Hiro** _and_ **Tadashi** _exchange glances and try not to laugh._

 **Cass:** Hey, I wanna know your inside joke!

 **Tadashi:** It's nothing, really.

 **Hiro:** We're just really happy to be together again.

 **Cass:** That's great! Wow, it's almost 12:30. When will Marinette, Adrien, and Avery wake up?

 **Hiro:** I don't know, they always tend to sleep in, but they've been upstairs all morning. I'll go check on them. (walks upstairs)

 **All Three:** We have an idea!

 **Hiro:** What is it?

 **Avery:** Since the three of us are going home tomorrow, we figured, why not go camping tonight?

 **Hiro:** Camping?

 **Marinette:** Yeah!

 **Hiro:** I never actually went, but I'm up for it!

 **Adrien:** That's literally the same thing I said!

 **Cass:** Did he say yes?

 **Marinette:** Yep, we're going camping!

 **Tadashi:** Yes!

 **Hiro:** You two knew about this?

 **Tadashi:** We didn't know if you wanted to go. Good thing you said yes, I already invited everybody. We were talking about it yesterday, but you were out doing that thing.

 **Hiro:** You mean the inter...oh yeah! The thing!

 **Cass:** You boys are so weird. If you need me, I'll be packing.

 **Hiro:** I still can't believe that reporter wanted to interview me.

 **Tadashi:** Get used to it, you're a local legend now!

 **Hiro:** Hey, have you ever considered joining us?

 **Tadashi:** Well, I only came back to life recently, but I guess it would be pretty cool.

 **Avery:** You should totally join us!

 **Marinette:** I can help design your armor!

 **Adrien:** And I can teach you some super cool moves! (flexes muscles)

 **Marinette:** (laughs)

 **Adrien:** What's so funny?

 **Marinette:** You're so adorkable!

 **Adrien:** I guess I am pretty adorkable! I still can't believe this is our last day in San Fransokyo. It's kind of sad to leave this place behind.

 **Avery:** I'll really hate to leave. This place is so amazing, and for once, I actually feel like I belong, you know?

 **Hiro:** Maybe there's a way you could convince your mom to move to San Fransokyo.

 **Avery:** What? That's crazy! She'd never go for it!

 **Tadashi:** You won't know until you ask her!

 **Avery:** I don't want to leave Lindsey and Katrina, but at the same, I want to get as far away from Jewel and Chris as possible!

 **Marinette:** Let's not think about all this right now, and get focused on tonight!

 **Finally done with this chapter! See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: An Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter 10! Here goes nothing! It's a bittersweet night. I don't have to go to play rehearsal, but it's because I'm sick. I hate being sick, but I REALLY hate play rehearsal, but it's all ok because I get to post this chapter earlier than I normally would on a Tuesday night. (Usually my chapters posted on the same night as rehearsal go up at around 10:00 PM.)**

 **Marinette:** Look at this picture of us on the rollercoaster!

 **Tadashi:** That's awesome! Where are Adrien and Avery in the picture?

 **Marinette:** It was "too lame" for them, but they did go on this! (swipes to next picture)

 **Adrien:** Didn't we agree to not bring that up again?

 **Marinette:** But you look so cute in this picture!

 **Adrien:** Then I guess I'm pretty adorable when I'm terrified!

 **Avery:** At least this was taken before the nausea kicked in!

 **Adrien:** Hey, you're the reason we even went on that ride!

 **Avery:** You'll thank me later for bringing some fun into your life!

 **Adrien:** Yeah, looking back on it, I guess it IS pretty funny!

 **Avery:** See? Besides, I screamed WAY more than you!

 **Adrien:** Didn't you hear me? I thought the car was gonna fly loose and crash into a brick wall! I almost forgot to breathe!

 **Hiro:** Hey look, there's our cabin! Looks like the gang's already here! Let's go!

 _All except_ **Cass** _run to the cabin._

 **Cass:** Does anyone want to help me with...oh, why do I even bother asking? And what is it with Hiro and this heavy metal suitcase? What is even in here?

 **Hiro:** Wow, this place...I don't even know how to describe it.

 **Avery:** It really is breathtaking, isn't it?

 **Hiro:** Yep, breathtaking.

 **Avery:** Just wait until you've seen the sunset.

 **Hiro:** You went here before?

 **Avery:** Once with my mom, I don't remember most of it since I was pretty young, but I'll always remember that sunset.

 **Cass:** Whew! I'm here! What's first?

 **Marinette:** I see a lake over there. Everyone bring bathing suits?

 _Everyone swims in the lake._

 **Adrien:** I'm so happy everything's back to normal.

 **Marinette:** Yeah, Vortex and Black Cat were so creepy!

 **Adrien:** (in deep voice) I'm Felix, life is pain, Ladybug, break my curse, I smell weird. (normal voice) He may be trying to reform, but really, that sums him up in one sentence!

 **Avery:** (laughing) It's so true!

 **Felix:** What's so funny?

 **Avery:** Gah! What are you doing back here?

 **Felix:** What do you mean? I've never been to this campsite before. I don't even know you. Oh my gosh, Hiro?

 **Hiro:** Yeah, it's me, the same Hiro from last week.

 **Felix:** What are you talking about?

 **Hiro:** You know, last week, you betrayed us and almost died.

 **Felix:** You've always been kinda strange, but this is a whole new level. I have no memory of any of that. In fact, I don't remember much of last week at all, or the week before that. Actually, I can't seem to recall anything that's happened since I was seven. I just woke up this morning and I magically became 15.

 **Avery:** (whispering to **Hiro** ) He must be the Felix from this earth, the one you were friends with as a kid. Vortex probably did something to him so earth 2 Felix could take his place.

 **Hiro:** I'm just really confused right now, so yeah, let's go with that! Hey Felix! It's been ages! You're right, it wasn't you from last week, that was someone else.

 **Felix:** Yeah...so, can I hang out with you guys?

 **Hiro:** Sure!

 **Cass:** Oh, Felix, I didn't know you were here!

 **Tadashi:** Felix?

 **Felix:** Hi! It's been forever since I've seen you!

 **Cass:** I talked to you recently, though.

 **Felix:** No you didn't.

 **Hiro:** He's just joking around! Stop asking questions, ok? We need to figure out what's going on.

 **Felix:** Sure, no problem.

 **Tadashi:** How did Felix get back here?

 **Hiro:** The evil Felix was a different person, in a sense. This really is my childhood friend, but he's got a little amnesia. The thing is, he only remembers events that happened before age 7. Ask Avery, she knows more about this than I do. Well, at least I hope she does, she's going by DC logic.

 **Tadashi:** Well, at least she isn't desperately trying to make an invisible sandwich!

 **Avery:** That's such a cool idea!

 **Tadashi:** What have I done?

 **Hiro:** That's what you get for saying that around a girl who majors in Club Penguin Physics!

 **Tadashi:** Club Peng...you know what? I don't wanna know.

 **Adrien:** Well, I'm kinda tired out, I'm heading back to the cabin. (climbs out of the lake, walks to cabin)

 **Honey Lemon:** Pretty crazy, more than one Felix. I guess that means there's also alternate universe you and me too.

 **Marinette:** Yeah, I still can't help but wonder who the Ladybug in that picture was. I mean, she kind of looked like me, but not a perfect match.

 **Honey Lemon:** I'm trying to imagine my parallel self. She probably isn't a scientist, or a superhero, and I doubt she has the same nickname! Wait, what if there's a Big Hero 6 team in another dimension, and they have the same nicknames, but they're different people?

 **Marinette:** This is all really complicated, hopefully we'll learn more about portals in the future. I mean, we could go anywhere imaginable using Vortex's creation, I can tell that we've only just scratched the surface of what's really out there.

 **Adrien** _is sitting in the cabin, looking at a photo of his mother._

 **Adrien:** I will find you. I promise.

 **Plagg:** Do you have any idea where she is?

 **Adrien:** No, but I've made my decision. When I get back to Paris, I'll go visit my father and get his side of the story.

 **Tikki:** That's the spirit, Adrien!

 **Peeka:** Go for it!

 **Adrien:** Thanks, guys.

 **Wasabi** _and_ **Gogo** _enter the cabin._

 **Gogo:** Hi, we aren't really into swimming, did you want some privacy?

 **Adrien:** No, it's fine.

 **Wasabi:** Who's that?

 **Adrien:** Just a picture of my mom.

 **Wasabi:** Did you find out anything new about her possible location?

 **Adrien:** Not yet, only father knows what happened to her. He never told me, probably because he was too busy akumatizing people.

 **Gogo:** Make sure you report back to us, if he tells you anything, we want to do everything we can to help.

 **Adrien:** Don't worry, I will. Finding her isn't going to be easy, I'll need all the help I can get.

 **Cass** _and the others enter the cabin, the Kwamis hide._

 **Fred:** If you think the invisible sandwich is genius, you'll love this other idea I had: a formula that can turn me into a giant fire-breathing lizard at will!

 **Avery:** Awesome! But wait, isn't that scientifically impossible?

 **Fred:** That's what everyone tells me, but I know it's possible!

 **Marinette:** So, what should we do now?

 **Avery:** A campfire! C'mon everyone! (singing) Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song! Our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song! And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong! But it'll help if you just sing along!

 **Hiro:** Bum bum bum!

 **All:** C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song! C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song! And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong! But it'll help if you just sing along! C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song! Adrien!

 **Adrien:** Song! C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e!

 **Avery:** Gogo!

 **Gogo** _is silent._

 **All:** Good! It'll help! It'll help! If you just sing along! Oh yeah!

 **The end of this chapter, I just had to! XD Anyway, see you in the next chapter, which may or may not be the finale, depending on how I spread everything out. This story will also have an epilogue. So, two or three chapters left.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Secret Revealed?

**Chapter 11, filled with rage, I can't even, blah blah blah, ex-best friend tormenting me, blah blah blah, I hate my life, blah blah blah, just another rehearsal rant only simplified, blah blah blah. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

 **Adrien:** Wow, these s'mores are way better when they're cooked over a real fire instead of in the microwave!

 **Hiro:** Yeah, these are amazing!

 **Avery:** I love summer for several reasons, but next to no school, this is the best part!

 **Marinette:** Speaking of which, we should be getting our schedules soon.

 **Adrien:** Yeah, I hope we get the same class.

 **Marinette:** I hope we don't get the same class as Chloe! No offense, Avery.

 **Avery:** Why would I be offended? I mean, I love her and all, but yeah...

 **Hiro:** You know, for once, I'm actually tired.

 **Marinette:** Those crazy nightmares shouldn't happen anymore, we defeated Vortex...in that video game!

 **Hiro:** Yeah, we beat that game!

 **Avery:** I knew we could do it!

 **Adrien:** What game? ( **Hiro** nudges him) Oh yeah! That game!

 **Cass:** You kids are so weird. I'm gonna go get some more firewood. (exits)

 **Hiro:** That was close!

 **Marinette:** Good thing my cover-up worked!

 **Cass:** (to herself) Hm, a video game character with the same name as that villain who was just arrested. That's a freaky coincidence. (enters cabin) And really, what is with this suitcase? (tries to open) Ugh, it won't even open. Well, Hiro wouldn't like me looking through his stuff anyway...but at the same time, why does he bring this everywhere if he never even opens it, at least not in front of me? (tries again) Ow! This thing's really tight!

 **Baymax** _activates._

 **Baymax:** Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.

 **Cass:** Hiro, Tadashi, get in here!

 **Hiro:** Oh no, what if she found out?

 **Tadashi:** Don't freak out yet, that might not be the reason she's calling us in there.

 **Hiro** _and_ **Tadashi** _enter the cabin._

 **Cass:** Do either of you have an explanation for this?

 **Tadashi:** I see you've met Baymax! Yeah, I built him a while back! He was a project I was working on at school, a robotic healthcare companion.

 **Cass:** I guess that makes sense, now Hiro, why didn't you tell me?

 **Hiro:** I was going to, really! But I guess I just never got around to it.

 **Cass:** What are you two not telling me?

 **Hiro:** There's nothing else that we're hiding, I'm sorry if you thought that we were hiding anything, because we aren't.

 **Tadashi:** You see, during my absence, Baymax filled in for me, he sort of took over my role in Hiro's life, he was there for him when I couldn't, I found a way to communicate with Hiro through his dreams, and I even learned how to predict the future, but I couldn't physically be with my brother.

 **Cass:** Whoa, I wish I had known, I'm really sorry I looked through your bags, I was just really worried.

 **Hiro:** It's no problem, really.

 **Tadashi:** Let's get back out there.

 **Hiro, Tadashi, Baymax,** _and_ **Cass** _exit._

 **Plagg:** How come Baymax gets to go outside and we don't?

 **Tikki:** Because it would be very difficult for Hiro to explain us to his aunt.

 **Peeka:** Still, I kind of wish Avery bothered to bring her bag out, I love marshmallows!

 **Plagg:** Who needs marshmallows when you have camembert?

 **Peeka:** No thanks.

 **Tikki:** We're good.

 _Later,_ **Avery** _sits at the edge of the lake, watching the sunset._ **Hiro** _sits next to her._

 **Avery:** Beautiful, isn't it?

 **Hiro:** You weren't kidding, I've never seen anything like it.

 **Avery:** Sometimes you need to just get out into nature to experience these things. They happen every day, but so many people miss out on them.

 **Hiro:** Look, it almost makes the water glow.

 **Avery:** Yep, never gets old.

 **Hiro:** So, what are your plans for tomorrow when you get home?

 **Avery:** Well, I don't know, I'll probably just hang around, save some people, maybe I'll head to the mall.

 **Hiro:** I don't know what I'm really doing, other than fixing up my armor and testing out that portal. Could be pretty useful since Marinette and Adrien live all the way in Paris, we could take the portal there, and they could come back through with us.

 **Avery:** That's a really good idea! Planes can be so expensive and take too long, but that potal could take us there in a flash!

 **Hiro:** I am kind of nervous, though.

 **Avery:** Why is that?

 **Hiro:** The last time a transportation portal was built, when it was tested on a human, it backfired, and the pilot was lost in space. I was able to save her, but still, I don't want anything like that to happen again.

 **Avery:** I'm sure it'll work out, after all, who was the first one to ambush Hawk Moth when I was akumatized?

 **Hiro:** Heh, that was me.

 **Avery:** Exactly why I trust you with this.

 **Hiro:** Don't expect too much out of me. Felix 2 was right, I'm the most useless member of the team.

 **Avery:** Hiro, you've been doing this for almost 2 years, I just started a month ago. I'm still learning the ropes, but you have experience, and you're a genius, you always come up with the perfect plan to defeat the enemy, that's why we turn to you when we need some direction.

 **Hiro:** You all really feel that way?

 **Avery:** I'm not sure if all of us feel that way, but I do. I know, that doesn't say much.

 **Hiro:** Avery, I think you're an amazing person. You see the world differently from other people, you're like a flame in a sea of darkness, and your light spreads to everyone around you. To say that doesn't mean much to me is absolutely crazy.

 **Avery:** You haven't seen me at school, I'm the opposite. All I ever do is hide in the back and keep silent, and anyone who tries to approach me, I push them away! I almost can't believe I'm even a superhero, everything that's happened to me since I met you feels like a dream, in reality, I'm way too weak and afraid to be able to do any of this!

 **Hiro:** I know that's not true, your school persona, that's just your cover-up, your secret identity. The girl I know, is the real, super you, and I've known her even before you got that Miraculous.

 **Track 12: Brighter**

 **Brighter**

 **Hiro:**

 **It's a brand new day, it's never too late to start. Can't live this life with an empty heart. Every single time that we lay it on the line, it's a roller coaster ride for one. When we know it's do or die and we're running out of time, we've gotta give it all we've got.**

 **Avery:**

 **All we've got! I want something more! A life worth fighting for! I don't need a reason, to set the world on fire, and burn a little bit brighter now!**

 **Both:**

 **There's something beautiful, hiding in the shadows! So set the world on fire! Let** **'s burn a little bit brighter now!**

 **Avery:**

 **Sometimes we gotta risk it all to chase a dream. It's a dive in, head first, all-or-nothing kind of thing. Every single time that we lay iy on the line, it's a roller coaster ride for one. When we know it's do or die and we're running out of time, we've gotta give it all we've got.**

 **Hiro:**

 **I want something more! A life worth fighting for! I don't need a reason, to set the world on fire, and burn a little bit brighter now!**

 **Both:**

 **There's something beautiful, hiding in the shadows! So set the world on fire! Let's burn a little bit brighter now!**

 **Avery:** There goes the sunset.

 **Hiro:** Wow!

 **Hiro** _and_ **Avery** _move_ _closer to each other and look up at the sky. They then hold hands and face each other._

 **Hiro:**

 **Can't stand by and wait like the others. I'm front line and won't run for cover. Head held high, 'cause I'm burning brighter. Yeah, I'm burning brighter.**

 **Avery:**

 **Can't stand by and wait like the others. I'm front line and won't run for cover. Head held high, 'cause I'm burning brighter.**

 **Both:**

 **I want something more! A life worth fighting for! I don't need a reason, to set the world on fire, and burn a little bit brighter now! There's something beautiful, hiding in the shadows! So set the world on fire! Let's burn a little bit brighter now! Let's burn a little bit brighter now!**

 **Avery:**

 **It's a brand new day, it's never too late to start.**

 _They lean in and kiss. A breeze blows by,_ **Avery** _shivers._ **Hiro** _takes off his jacket and gives it to her._ **Avery** _puts it on. The two continue to sit and stare into the distance together. They begin to grow tired, and fall asleep in each others' arms._ **Marinette** _exits the cabin to call them in, sees them together, smiles, and walks back in. She sits down on her sleeping bag and pulls out her diary, she begins to write in it. Blackout._ **Marinette's** _voice is heard, speaking her entry._

 **Marinette:** Dear Diary, Today has been absolutely great, we went camping, and I have to say, this is even better than that boardwalk we went to! I'm really gonna miss San Fransokyo, but I'll be happy to be back home in Paris. Hopefully the flight back won't be as crazy as it was to get here! I'm so happy for Hiro and Avery, I just caught a glimpse of them asleep together by the lake, and Avery was wearing Hiro's jacket, it was adorable! I have to say, I feel pretty lucky to have met all of my new friends. Without them, we never would've defeated Hawk Moth and Vortex. Now it's time to put together the pieces. We took down our enemies, believe it or not, that was the easy part. Now it's time for an even more difficult challenge. It's time we finally learned about the true history behind the Miraculouses, whatever that may take.

 **Finally done here! This chapter and the last one were originally supposed to be combined, but I didn't have enough time. One more night of torture and I'm done with summer theater forever! See you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: Finale and Epilogue

**I really don't want to do a volume 2 of one shots since I've got homework to do, so I'll try to spread out the plot points for the next chapter between this and the beginning of the third story (which I will probably start in October, since I have two stories to finish, and once again, homework.) So far I've figured out what the third story will be about, I'm thinking of having two antagonists, instead of an antagonist and their minion(s) like a did in the last two stories. Also, three new heroes will be introduced, but they will not become a part of the main team like Avery and Tadashi, and they'll be more in the background. I might write a spin-off about them. Also, the next story will not be the Rise of the Guardians crossover, that I'll do separately after the third story as a short extra adventure. As I've hinted before, the next story will be about the team trying to locate Adrien's mom. Now, let's get to the story!**

 **Marinette** _and_ **Adrien** _are carrying their bags, they leave them at the front door of the Lucky Cat Cafe._

 **Marinette:** Well, this is it, we're going back to Paris!

 **Adrien:** We're really gonna miss you guys!

 **Hiro:** Come on, bring it in!

 **Marinette, Adrien, Avery, Baymax,** _and the Hamadas share in a group hug._

 **Marinette:** Well, we're off to the airport. (picks up bags) Goodbye, everyone!

 _They walk to the airport together, taking in the sights one final time._ **Adrien** _looks at his new, powered-up Miraculous._

 **Adrien:** We really did it!

 **Marinette:** I almost can't believe I made it out of there.

 **Adrien:** Of course you did, you ARE Ladybug, after all!

 **Marinette:** Yeah, I guess, but still, it felt impossible. The second that portal closed, I got this feeling that all hope was lost, and them out of nowhere, it was replaced with strength and determination, and just like that, my Lucky Charm worked again, stronger than ever before.

 **Adrien:** We'd better get on now.

 **Plagg:** Yeah, I can't wait to see what kind of food they have on the way back!

 **Adrien:** I wonder where I can get a straitjacket for Kwami.

 **Plagg:** What? I was kidding!

 **Evelyn** _arrives at the cafe._

 **Avery:** Hey mom!

 **Evelyn:** What did you do to your hair? When I dropped you off, you were completely blonde, and now you have green streaks? Why? When? Cass, were you aware of this?

 **Cass:** She just dyed it recently, not sure why. She even had this whole goth thing going on for a couple days, but now it looks like she's back to her usual denim blue clothing.

 **Avery:** I just wanted to try out a new look! Besides, it's not like I dyed all of it green, cut it real short, and shaved half my head!

 **Evelyn:** Just, still, why? Why would you do it?

 **Hiro:** She didn't do anything wrong, it's just her way of self expression. Besides, if you really don't like it, the color comes out real easy with bleach.

 **Evelyn:** Bleach? You know what, keep the color in.

 **Avery:** Yay!

 **Evelyn:** Looking at it again, it doesn't look that bad, I think I can learn to love it. I see you still like to wear that comb all the time, I guess that's also self expression.

 **Avery:** Yep, that's it!

 **Avery** _laughs,_ **Hiro** _and_ **Tadashi** _join in._ **Cass** _and_ **Evelyn** _are confused, but still join in._

 **Evelyn:** Well, we should probably hit the road. Avery, are your bags all packed?

 **Avery:** Yes, everything's in here. (lifts up bag)

 **Hiro:** I guess this is it.

 **Avery:** I'm gonna miss you.

 **Hiro:** Hey, you never know when I might drop by. (winks)

 **Avery:** (giggles) Good luck with that project.

 **Hiro:** Good luck with the rest of high school, trust me, it does get better, it'll probably be even better for you since you aren't entering 10th grade as a ten year-old!

 **Hiro** _and_ **Avery** _share one final hug before she leaves and climbs into the car._ **Hiro** _watches from the doorstep as_ **Evelyn** _drives away._

 **Tadashi:** Speaking of projects, let's head to the garage.

 _They walk to the garage._

 **Tadashi:** What should we work on today? Your armor or mine?

 **Hiro:** Let's start with yours.

 **Tadashi:** Maybe we could invite Honey and the gang over.

 **Hiro:** Why single out Honey?

 **Tadashi:** Uh, no reason!

 _On the plane,_ **Adrien** _slips some cheese into his bag._

 **Adrien:** That should keep him quiet.

 **Tikki:** Got anything for me?

 **Adrien:** All I have is camembert.

 **Marinette:** (slips in piece of cake) Try not to get icing all over my clothes.

 **Tikki:** No worries!

 **Pilot:** We should be landing in Paris in about one hour.

 **Marinette:** I can't wait to get back home!

 **Adrien:** Me neither, Nino will love the story about the boardwalk! Man, I sure hope we're in the same class.

 **Marinette:** Yeah, and I really hope Alya and I end up together again.

 **Adrien:** We'll just have to hope for the best, I guess.

 _Later, everyone arrives at home._

 **Track 13: When Can I See You Again (Finale)**

 **When Can I See You Again**

 **All:**

 **When can we do this again? When can I see you again? When can we do this again? When can I see you again? When can we do this again? When can I see you again?**

 **Hiro:**

 **Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you! Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new! Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine, it's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly! Welcome to the rhythm of the night! There's something in the air you can't deny!**

 **All:**

 **Deny!**

 **Marinette:**

 **It's been fun but now I've got to go! Life is way too short to take it slow! But before I go and hit the road, I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh oh!**

 **Tadashi:**

 **When can I see you again?**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh oh!**

 **Gogo:**

 **When can we do this again?**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh oh!**

 **Hiro:**

 **I gotta know, when can I see you again?**

 **All:**

 **When can I see you again?**

 **Adrien:**

 **Joined at the hip, yeah, your sidekick needs you! Life is a trip and the road map leads you! Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed, it's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly! Welcome to the rhythm of the night! There's something in the air you can't deny!**

 **All:**

 **Deny!**

 **Avery:**

 **It's been fun but now I've got to go! Life is way too short to take it slow! But before I go and hit the road!**

 **All:**

 **You know!**

 **Avery:**

 **I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh oh!**

 **Fred:**

 **When can I see you again?**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh oh!**

 **Honey Lemon:**

 **When can we do this again?**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh oh!**

 **Marinette:**

 **I gotta know, when can I see you again? Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine, it's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly!**

 **Adrien:**

 **Welcome to the rhythm of the night! There's something in the air you can't deny! So let me know before I wave goodbye! When can I see you again?**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh oh!**

 **Wasabi:**

 **When can we do this again?**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh oh!**

 **Cass:**

 **When can I see you again?**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh oh!**

 **Nino:**

 **When can we do this again?**

 **All:**

 **Oh oh oh oh!**

 **Avery:**

 **Yeah it's been fun but now I've got to go! Life is way too short to take it slow! But before I go and hit the road, tell me when! When can I see you again?**

 **Hiro:**

 **When can I see you again?**

 **Avery:**

 **Tell me when!**

 **All:**

 **When can I see you again?**

 **Epilogue**

 **Nino:** Adrien, where are you going?

 **Adrien:** I'm going to talk to my father.

 **Nino:** Are you sure you wanna do that? I mean, the dude's evil and crazy, no offense.

 **Adrien:** I'm sure, there are some things I need to find out that only he knows.

 **Nino:** Your mom's out there somewhere, I know it.

 **Adrien:** Thanks, but I need my father to confirm it. I have to know what really happened to her. If she truly is alive out there, he'll know exactly where she is.

 **Nino:** Hurry back, our school schedules are supposed to come in the mail today!

 **Adrien:** Oh yeah, I forgot! I'll be right back!

 **Adrien** _walks to the front desk at the prison._

 **Adrien:** Hello, I have a scheduled visit with Gabriel Agreste, my father. Thanks. (walks to desk)

 **Gabriel:** Adrien...

 **Adrien:** Father...

 **Yeah, I'll have to take a break from writing for a short period of time. One downside of my awesome new school. If I stayed with my old school, I wouldn't have any homework, but on the other hand, that entire district was messed up, so it's worth it! I'll still log on and reply to stuff, but I'll do little to no writing until I'm finished. Until then, this is pika418 signing off!**


End file.
